Something Borrowed
by BlackPetals23
Summary: My first story on my new account! I'm the RoseFlash99. This is based off the movie. Summary: Amy is a loyal pal to her best friend Sarah OC . But after her 30th birhtday she runs into her law school crush, Shadow, who is also Sarah's fiance. As the wedding gets closer Amy is caught between friendship and losing the love of her life. It's a thin line between love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**READ PLEASE: Hi guys! I was TheRoseBullet99 and I still am because I will NOT leave my stories on that account until they are finished, for now I will be working on those stories on TheRoseBullet99 AND on my new account as you can see, BlackPetals23. Just so many passwords I have to deal with now, but no biggy, I love writing and I'm going to stick to it! So my new stories on this account are this one, Something Borrowed which IS related to the movie, I'm just putting Sonic characters as the regular ones in the story. **

**-I do NOT own this movie ( well I do in the DVD but I didn't make it) it belongs to the rightful owners.**

**-The book belongs to Emily Griffin.**

**-I do not own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**-This story IS gonna be like the movie Something Borrowed, if you haven't seen it, then you can still read and I'll try to make this story as close to it as possible. If you have seen it, then great! It's good movie.**

**-This is also the first movie I watched and thought, 'I could do movies…with the Sonic characters in them!' So most of my stories on this account will probably be on movies. Some things may be different but most of this is the same, more than half is the same! But those are the disclaimers!**

**Here's the cast:**

**Amy as Rachel**

**Sarah (my OC) as Darcy**

**Shadow as Dex**

**Silver as Ethan**

**Claire (my OC) as Claire**

**Sonic as Marcus**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

"Okay here we go."

The pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, stepped towards the bar with the big red letters saying, CRIMSON across the street It had to be near nine, nine thirty **(I'm guessing).**

"Oh wow, "she said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Oh my God, you guys," she rehearsed as she walked closer to the bar.

She saw two men** (This story WILL have people in it! The Mobius creatures are gonna be as tall as the humans since I have a tough time picturing them only three feet tall or something like that!)**, one was a built black guy with no hair on his head and his partner next to him was a lighter color, he was standing there next to him while holding a clipboard. Probably for all the people Amy kept thinking as she came closer.

"Oh my God, Amy, you suck," Amy mumbled to herself as she failed trying to sound excited.

Amy walked to the two men and the built one stepped in her way, "It's a private party."

"It's okay, they're kind of expecting me," Amy told him as he moved out of the way.

As Amy walked in the club she heard Lil Wendy's 'Shake It' playing over the speakers.

_Shake it_

_Shake it_

_Let me here you know_

_Shake it Shake it Shake it_

_Shake it_

_Shake it_

_Let me here you now_

She walked in and saw big red, more of the flashy type, curtains. She pulled them back and looked or tried to in the dark room, "Hello?" she said walking in.

Lights came on and a big sign saying, 'Happy Birthday Amy!' was hanging over the dozens and dozens of people yelling, "Surprise!"

Amy looked at all them, smiling as they cheered, most already holding drinks of some type alcohol, as more upbeat dance music started playing. Amy watched as a lime green hedgehog with brown eyes came through the crowd in the middle with a pink feather scarf. Amy smiled as Sarah, her best friend, was cheering the loudest. Sarah ran over to her and wrapped the scarf around her, "I know you told me not to, but I just had to."

The two hugged, "I just had to," Sarah pulled away with the scarf still around Amy, "You're not mad are you?"

Amy smiled at her, "No, it's sweet."

Sarah moved the scarf back and forth, "And are you surprised?"

"Was I surprised?" Amy smiled bigger as Sarah looked at her, "You were?"

"Was I?" Amy said looking at the cheering and partying crowd.

They cheered as Sarah made a little happy girl scream, "She was surprised!"

Sarah looked at her and took the scarf off as they cheered, "You don' want this," she took it and put it around herself while walking to the crowd, "I knew it! I knew it! We did it!" she cheered with them.

Amy watched as Sarah disappeared in the crowd with the ugly pink feather scarf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the bathroom Amy took the black dress out of her bag and put it over her white blouse. She heard the door opening and ran over to it with the dress only around her shoulder, "No! Oh, no, sorry, somebody's in here," she said shutting the red door on an arm that had a black tux around it.

"Ow!"

Amy watched as the guy came through and looked at her, "It's me," he said.

Silver, her other best friend, leaned up against the door as Amy walked to the sink, "Ow. Not afraid to put your back into it," Silver said.

"What are you doing in the ladies' room?" Amy asked turning around to look at him while she finished putting the dress on over her clothes.

Silver looked in the little circle window the door had, "What? I saw you come here, looking all tragic," he said looking at her, "So I'm here to check for razor blades," he smiled at her.

"You were not coming in here for me," Amy said as she put the dress over her thighs and looked at him, "You're dodging Claire."

Silver smiled a little as he watched; she knew everything about him, "See what happens when you sleep with people you don't love?" Silver smiled as she said that, yep she knew everything about him.

"That's insulting."

Amy looked at him, "Why don't you talk to her?"

"Amy she's crazy," Silver said looking serious at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hedgehog, the color of honey, walked through the chattering crowds. She smiled and pulled up her dress to go with her breasts, "There you are," she said walking to him.

"Good God," Silver mumbled as he stood by Amy near the presents.

"Hi!," Claire said.

"Hi," Silver smiled like he didn't want to be here, which he probably didn't.

"Where have you been all night, mister? Mr. Magoo," Claire laughed at her little joke as she put her leg and shook his.

It was obvious she was drunk already, "Just hiding. Yeah," Silver said as he pointed his thumb back and forth between him and Amy.

"Hiding," Claire broke into an annoying fit of laughter, she stopped and looked at Silver, "It's so, like, chaotic in here."

"Yeah," he said.

"Do you wanna-? Do you wanna go someplace more, like, um, intimate or-?" she said looking at him as Amy tried holding back her laughter.

Amy looked at Silver as he looked as if he was deciding but he already knew the answer, "No. Party. So I think I'll stay here."

Claire looked at him, "Me neither, I don't want to either."

"Yep. Awesome," Silver said as he looked out into the crowd, wishing he could be somewhere else now.

"Oh my God," Claire said.

"What is it?" Silver asked leaning in.

"I want you to see me drop it like it's hot. One second," Clair grabbed his tux and got him to the dance floor as he looked at Amy, "This is awesome," he said while kinda glaring at her.

Amy whispered to him as he was being dragged from her, "Talk to her!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow the Hedgehog took a sip of his drink from the bottle as he heard Sarah say, "When she walked in…Ahh!"

He turned to his left and saw Amy coming to him, "Hey!" she said.

"That was very nice of you," he said walking to meet her.

"What?" she asked.

He pointed to her for a second, "Pretending to be surprised."

Amy looked at him, "Please don't tell her! She'll be heartbroken!"

"I won't," Shadow said as he took another sip of his drink.

A blue blur came to crash into Shadow while it mimicked a thud sound, "What's going on, Shadow?"

The tan arm of Sonic the Hedgehog wrapped around Shadow's neck as Shadow just stood there with his drink, "How you doing? You gonna introduce me to the birthday girl?"

"Amy, this is Sonic. Old family friend. Just moved into town," Shadow told her as she smiled a little.

Sonic, clearly drunk as well as Claire, kissed her hand, "What up birthday girl?"

Amy closed her eyes, "Please stop saying that."

"Don't worry. The capacity to be pleasured only increases with age," Sonic told her, "Trust me."

"Wow," she said not really interested.

A woman with a tight, short black dress with blond hair walked back, Sonic was hooked again on only one lady, "What's up? What's your name? You got a boyfriend?" Sonic said as he walked with her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Wow," Amy said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Shadow shook his head.

"Hello!"

They looked to the stage where Sarah was quite drunk already, "Hello," Sarah said as she stepped up in between the two screens showing Sarah in them holding a sign saying, 'Happy 30th Birthday Amy.' They watched as Sarah's wavy hair that went to her shoulders was now a mess and a piece was over her eyes. Her white dress popped out in the red background of the curtains though.

"I'm gonna say something. And I know everybody wants to hear it," the drunk hedgehog said.

Silver came out behind Amy, "Oh, center of attention, that's weird."

Amy smacked him in the shoulder as Sarah continued, not hearing Silver, "All right, well, as most of you know, I'm getting married in 61 days," she said as the crowd cheered, "And, Shadow, honey," she looked at Shadow who was leaning on a table near the bar, "I have a confession to make."

Sarah looked at him while holding her glass of champagne, "This won't be my first marriage," she said as Salt-N-Pepa's 'Shoop' played on the stereo. As the song went the two screens that had the picture of her holding the sign faded and showed a new picture, a picture of Amy and her when they were younger, "Yep, Amy and I have been soul mates since the beginning."

Amy watched her with a blank face, "Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together," Sarah continued.

As the pictures continued so did Sarah, "Like re-enacting Dirty Dancing. And our infamous dance routine to Salt-N-Pepa's "Push It," Sarah said, "We basically shared everything including Silver."

The screen showed a younger Silver who wasn't smiling or anything, "Oh shit. Why am I in this?" Silver asked as Amy put her hand over her mouth.

It showed the girls dressed in dresses and him in his buttoned up shirt, "Our date to the sixth grade dance," Sarah said.

"And through all the years Amy and I were inseparable," she said, "It us against the world."

The picture showed the two girls around eighteen in their graduation uniforms, "And after we graduated from Indiana **(Yes Earth for once in my stories! Amazing right?)**, she ditched my ass for stupid law school."

After showing a picture of Amy studying it showed a picture of Sarah who was partying with a bunch of guys, "Despite the fact that I selflessly rejected….my acceptance to Notre Dame because she wasn't let in," Sarah pointed to Amy.

"But whatever," Sarah said as the crowd awed.

Silver shook his head after she said that and went on to talking, "It all worked out in the end, because she went to NYU Law," the screen showed a picture of Amy, Sarah, and Shadow hugging each other as Sarah came to their graduation, "and met my future husband, and introduced us."

The crowd cheered, "I'll never forget when Shadow proposed," Sarah started again, "all I could think of when he was down on one knee was that I wish Amy was here, watching me in this unforgettable moment."

Silver leaned in to Amy's ear, "Sorry, who are we celebrating?"

Amy pushed him away as she listened to Sarah, "I mean, to say you are my best friend is the understatement of the century."

Sarah looked at Amy, "You're the sister I never had," Amy smiled as she continued, "You're the mother I often need," she said as the people laughed a little, "The reason why I can stumble so fearlessly into adventure," Sarah pointed to Amy, "is because she's always there."

"She is always, always there."

Sarah smiled at Amy, "I love you Amy."

Amy smiled, "I love you too," she whispered.

"Happy 30th!" Sarah yelled while smiling at her best friend.

"I'm so happy it's not me yet!" Sarah laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes while smiling a little, "All right. Come on, let's get this party going. Come on, come on," Sarah said getting off stage to go and party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Sarah was having a blast, dancing on the bar, Silver stood on the side lines and jumped when Sonic came next to him and blew in his ear. He chuckled at Silver.

"Wow," Silver smiled at the poor drunk guy, then again was he that poor?

"So are you two like?" Sonic said pointing to Amy.

"A couple? Nope," Silver said.

"No?"

"Nope."

"You guys ever?" Silver watched as Sonic did little weird dance moves.

"Nope," Silver looked back to Amy.

"No?"

"Nope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow walked through the partying crowd with another drink. Passing a drunken Claire he walked to Sarah, who was still dancing on the bar, he looked up at her, "You know what sweetheart? I think it's time you came down," he offered her his hand.

"Amy, tell him to let me stay," a drunken Sarah said as her arm was around his shoulders while he led her out of the club.

"Come on, I did the party. I'm the one who did it!" Sarah whined.

She stopped and went to hug Amy, "Honey, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Amy said hugging her.

Sarah pulled away, "Did you like it? Did you like your party?"

"I did," Amy shook her head yes, "I loved it."Sarah started laughing, "Oh my God, remind me to buy you some new shoes because I hate," she pointed to Amy's shoes, "those shoes."

"Okay," Shadow said, "Yep, time to go home."

"I hate them."

"She'll call you tomorrow," Shadow said as he headed out with his drunken fiancé.

"Happy Birthday," Shadow said over Sarah who was still talking about how she hated Amy's shoes.

"Hey, thank you," Amy called after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the party was done and everyone was gone besides Silver and Amy, the two walked out while Amy held bags of some of her presents. Silver stepped down the steps and put his hand out and whistled for a taxi, he turned back to Amy, "Never helps, but I do it anyway."

Amy was staring at her reflection in the door, "Oh there's an old maid in the window, let's get her a cat."

Silver looked at her, "Okay, you're not old."

"You're just a lawyer, it's different," he told her.

"I'm serious Silver. Thirty's young, but it's not that young," she said.

Silver looked at his watch, "Okay, ten second pit party, go."

"Silver."

He looked at her, "I'm past my prime child-bearing years," she walking towards him.

"Wow, okay, "I didn't know we were going that dark."

Amy shook her head, "I basically wasted my entire 20's, and I hate my job."

"Okay two things? You went way over," he said looking at his watch, "and secondly, you didn't waste you 20's, you just grew up."

"Why won't you marry me?" Amy asked.

"Because I like you too much," Silver looked at her.

She smiled weakly as a taxi pulled up, "Ah! Perfect timing!" Silver said.

He went up to open the door when it opened for him, "Shadow?" Amy asked as the ebony hedgehog got out.

"Hey what's going on?" Amy asked as he looked at her.

"Sarah forgot her purse," he said.

"Her new Chanel?" Amy asked as Shadow headed to the doors of the club/

"Not the new Chanel! Let's go," Silver said as held the door open, not caring about Sarah's new purse.

"Come on," Silver said as Amy stared at him.

"Oh, I'm gonna help him find it," she said.

"Are you serious?" Silver asked as she walked to him, kissing his cheek.

"It's like a $2000 handbag," Amy told him as she turned to walk in.

Silver shook his head, "Dude's aren't supposed to know that."

"Hey, in or out asshole?" the taxi driver said looking out his window.

"You need a hug buddy," Silver said as he got in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy walked through the club and stopped as something caught her eye, "Voila!"

She went under the table booth and got the purse, "Oh!" she bumped her head on the table as Shadow came to her.

He chuckled, "You good?"

"Fine," Amy said getting out and handing Shadow Sarah's white new Chanel purse.

"Thank you, come on I'll get you a taxi," he said as they headed out and Amy rubbed her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood outside rubbing her head while Shadow had his hand in the air to get a taxi, "So did you have a good time?" he asked.

Amy stopped, "Yeah I did."

He looked back at her and scoffed.

"I did!"

Shadow looked back at her again, more softly this time, "Hey, let's get one more drink," he told her, dropping his hand.

"Oh no, that's okay you don't have to," Amy waved him off.

"Come on," he said, "I want to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were a bar a little ways from the club, "Two Heinekens please."

Amy watched from the booth as Shadow went up to the bar to get their drinks. She watched as a black female hedgehog looked at him as she sat at the bar. Amy looked down at the booth table. She thought of something as she looked at a coaster.

_Flashback_

"_Sarah…."_

"_It'll be fun. Come on."_

"_Are you always this obnoxious?" came Shadow's voice in her mind._

_Sarah laughed, "Yes I am. Does that surprise you?"_

_Flashback ends_

She put her drink over the coaster and sighed. Shadow walked back with two drinks. Amy watched as the hedgehog looked at Shadow.

Amy smiled in humor, "Wow, you really don't notice the way women look at you."

"You're funny," he said.

Amy sighed and held the bottle to her lips, "I'm not that funny."

"You're right," Shadow sighed, "You were much funnier in law school."

Amy laughed, "God," she said then looked at Shadow, "if we could do anything, anything, wake up tomorrow and do anything, be anything what would you do?"

"Who would you be?" she asked.

"Rap superstar."

Amy laughed, "Come on seriously."

Shadow smiled, "I'd be a teacher."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shadow leaned over so his elbows were on the table, "Yeah, I always wanted to teach," he looked away a little, "You know, maybe start with high school."

"Coach a football team," he said.

Amy looked at her bottle, "So why aren't we?" she looked at him, "Doing what we really want to do?"

"Well I don't know about you but doing what I wanna do has never been much of a factor. It's more like what I'm expected to do."

"Yes," she said, "Exactly."

Her eyes caught the female hedgehog's who looked annoyed about Amy being with someone like Shadow. Amy laughed, "Wow, we're really flipping her out."

Shadow smiled and looked at the hedgehog across the bar, "She can't imagine what you're doing here with me," Amy said.

"Hot people are supposed to be with hot people," Amy continued.

Shadow looked at the girl again then to Amy real quick before looking at the girl once again, "Excuse me!" he called to the girl.

The girl looked at him while Amy hissed, "Shadow!"

"I think you're making my girlfriend uncomfortable," he said.

"Shadow, stop it!"

"What?"

"Oh my God," Amy laughed.

The girl looked at her a little strange before leaving, Amy laughed again, "Oh. Now I remember why I had a crush on you in law school."

"No you didn't," Shadow smiled, shaking his head.

"Course I did," she said taking a sip.

He stopped and looked at her, "Oh come, you knew," Amy smiled.

He stared at her with a thinking stare, Amy's smiled disappeared as she realized something.

'_He didn't know….'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! 27 views the first day, now I have 35. Thank you all for the views and reviews and the alerts and favorites! Most of all thank you for just reading this story!**

**-I do NOT own this movie ( well I do in the DVD but I didn't make it) it belongs to the rightful owners.**

**-The book belongs to Emily Griffin.**

**-I do not own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**-This story IS gonna be like the movie Something Borrowed, if you haven't seen it, then you can still read and I'll try to make this story as close to it as possible. If you have seen it, then great! It's good movie.**

**-This is also the first movie I watched and thought, 'I could do movies…with the Sonic characters in them!' So most of my stories on this account will probably be on movies. Some things may be different but most of this is the same, more than half is the same! But those are the disclaimers! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Here's the cast:**

**Amy as Rachel**

**Sarah (my OC) as Darcy**

**Shadow as Dex**

**Silver as Ethan**

**Claire (my OC) as Claire**

**Sonic as Marcus**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

Amy climbed in the cab as Shadow held the door open for her. Closing it he got in on the other side, "Two stop. Tenth and Second then down to Tribeca," he told the driver.

The two sat apart from each other a lot of space between them. Amy sat there trying to make words but, "I'm sorry," was the only that came out at the moment.

She shook her head, "I don't know why I," she looked over to window then to Shadow as she said, "I was just a-"

Shadow crashed his lips onto hers. He came out of nowhere but Amy kissed back. He pulled apart from her for a second then met her lips again. The two got into a making out session as the driver looked back, "Yeah, all right. I'm thinking more like one stop."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ames?"

"Amy?"

"Ames?"

Amy opened her eyes as she figured out she was lying in her bed.

"Amy pick up."

She ignored Sarah's voice and looked to her left and saw a sleeping Shadow. Her hands went to her mouth as he woke up, looking at her, "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."

"O my God," she said.

"Amy? Ames?"

"Oh my God what did I do?"

"Amy? Amy where are you? I'm panicking. Shadow never came home last night."

Shadow stared at her, "Oh no."

The two jumped out of bed as they heard Sarah on the phone, "Okay listen to me. Shadow never came home and I don't-"

The phone beeped to show the end of that message. Shadow had the purple blanket over him while he was looking at his phone, "Fourteen missed calls."

Amy had wrapped her robe around and then looked at Shadow, "Oh my God! Wait! Don't be naked!"

She threw him his pants which he caught and said, "What?"

The phone ringed and Amy looked at it, "Should I answer it?"

"What? No! No, no. Don't-" Shadow fell while trying to get his boxers on, "Oh shit!"

"Pants! What?" he said reaching forward to grab them.

"I should answer."

"Why isn't anyone answering?" Sarah said through the phone.

"Don't answer the phone."

"I'll just say…." Amy trailed off thinking.

"Pick up the phone!" Sarah yelled.

"What?" Shadow looked at her with his pants almost on, still trying not to fall.

"I don't know!" Amy whimpered.

"It's an emergency I think Shadow's cheating on me. And I know it sounds crazy, but, hot people. they get cheated on sometimes."

Shadow pushed a button on the phone which made her voice cut off and everything go silent.

He ran to get his other clothes as Amy walked to the phone, "What do we do?"

"Amy."

She looked at Shadow who put on his buttoned blue shirt on, "It's be okay. It's gonna be okay. We'll figure it out."

Amy groaned and covered her face, "I'll tell her I was with Sonic," he said.

God, I'm such a terrible person," Amy whispered.

She went back to her normal, "Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

"I mean not just her but you," Amy continued.

Shadow picked up his jacket and looked at her, "Amy, stop. It wasn't just you."

The phone rang again, "Amy I…" Shadow trailed off as the phone continued to ring, "I better go."

Amy nodded and watched as he left. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Sarah in her bed shot up saying, "Ames, where the hell have you been?"

"Shadow didn't come home last night," she said to Amy."

Amy looked to the messed up bed and ran over to make it, "Hello?"

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Amy?"

"Yes, I heard you," Amy said, ripping off the sheets to make them later.

"He didn't come home last night! He had better been hit by a car or in jail or something," Sarah said as she got coffee at her house.

"Sarah don't say that!"

"Do you think he's cheating on me?" Sarah asked as she looked at the phone now on speaker.

"No."

Amy sighed a little and relaxed, letting go of the sheets, "He loves you."

"I know he loves me, obviously, but where the hell is he?"

Sarah walked to her couch, "Did you see him last night? At the bar? Did you see him when you left the bar?"

"Oh yeah," Amy said, "He was with Sonic; they were, uh, watching a game."

"A game, at two in morning?"

Amy face palmed, "It was something European. Oh, cricket, maybe."

"Cricket?"

Sarah heard a beep on phone, "Oh my God it's him, I'm gonna see about this cricket crap. I'll call you right back."

Amy heard the click for the phone and put it down to her side, "Cricket…..cricket?" she told herself, '_What a stupid excuse!'_ she thought.

She fell on the bed and looked at the small alarm clock. The hands told her it was 7:25. Her eyes wandered around the room stopping at a shelf of books. One book got her attention the most. In yellow letters it said Torts.

_Flashback_

_She walked in the room of people, grabbing a card. Setting her book, Torts, down on the long table for all the college students, she pulled out five pens and put them in front of her, "You don't happen to have four extra pens, do you?" she heard._

"_Oh I do actually, I brought a bunch," she looked to her left and saw a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills, smiling at her, "You're making fun of me."_

_He sat next to her, "No, I'm impressed."_

"_You're making me feel inadequate right now," he told her pulling out his one pen._

_The door opened and a brown hedgehog with long quills and brown eyes came in, "I'm Professor Dennis Zigman and this is Torts."_

_He set his brown bag on his desk while holding the Torts book, "A few ground rules: Never introduce a contingency in our answer."_

_Amy brought out a notebook and put it near her pens, pushing the notebook too far the pens fell in front of the desk, she looked over the desk and up at the professor, then sat in her seat. She saw a black hand with a red streak near his fingers put his pen near her hand, Amy looked at him, "What about you?" she whispered._

"_That's okay I'll just listen," he said, looking at her._

"_Thank you."_

_She looked at him and stopped when he caught her, smiling at her, she went back to work._

_Flashback Ends_

Amy got off the bed in her pink robe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Near 9:21 at night Amy was cleaning while watching a horror movie. She stopped and watched as the woman was being drowned in the bath tub by the guy. She jumped a little when her cell phone rang. Racing over to it she picked it up, "Sarah!"

"It's Shadow. I borrowed her phone."

"Um…I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Amy waved him off.

Shadow listened as he walked in what looked like a diner, "Are you okay?" he heard.

"I um…"

Sarah came out of the diner, "Hey. Who you talking to?"

Amy stood up from her couch as she heard his voice, "It's Amy."

"Oh. Hey, sorry. Totally forgot to call back!" Sarah smiled talking to Amy through the phone now.

"No, is everything okay?" Amy asked.

"No. It's fine. He just drunk and passed out at Sonic's. Whatever."

Shadow looked at Sarah, "Wish her a happy birthday."

"Oh my God, Happy Birthday," Sarah remembered.

"Thanks. So everything's okay with Shadow?" Amy said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah," she heard.

Sarah smiled at Shadow as he held the food, she put her finger up and walked away, "Um, yeah. Yeah."

"Except he got a little weird and acted really guilty and said we have to talk," Sarah whispered while Shadow watched her, waiting.

"Talk about what?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Whatever," Sarah said.

Sarah sighed, "I gotta go. Kiss, kiss, kiss."

"Wait can I just talk to Shadow real quick?" Amy said quickly but Sarah had already hung up.

Amy put the phone down and sat on the couch, looking at the TV the woman sprung out of the bath tub with her knife as the guy shot her in the chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Because the dress I picked is perfect."

They were trying on gowns for Sarah, "Unless this one's even more perfect."

As Sarah came out of the changing she smiled. Twirling a little for Amy, Amy smiled and stood up, "Sarah, you look beautiful."

"Wow, wow," she said checking herself in the mirror.

The ladies that straightened her dress out watched along with Amy as Sarah had tears coming, "She's having her bridal moment," one lady said to Amy.

Amy walked to her, "Hey Sarah, you okay?"

"You okay Sar?" Amy looked at her.

"No I'm fine, I'm just…." Sarah trailed off, "I wanna cry on the day so I wanna check my mascaras, make sure it doesn't run."

She shook her head to the side a little, "So I'm trying on different ones."

Amy sat back down as Sarah asked, "My mascara. Is it running?"

She heard Sarah sigh, "I wish I could cry more….can we get a bigger train?"

Amy was somewhere else though, not listening to Sarah.

_Flashback_

_Shadow and Amy were in the library studying, though they weren't doing a good job of it because they were laughing._

"_Shhh!" another student in the library said._

"_Sorry," Shadow laughed/whispered._

_Amy sighed, "Service, breach, causation…."_

"_Oh jeez," Shadow said as he grabbed a wad of paper._

"_Hold on," Amy said._

"_What am I missing? What am I missing?" Amy asked as he threw it at her._

"_Damages," he said._

"_Oh shit," Amy said._

_Students shushed them again, "Sorry, I'm sorry," Amy said._

"_Here," Shadow took a piece of paper and a pencil, "Use a mnemonic."_

"_S, B, C, D," he said._

"_Ah," Amy said sitting up, "See by Christmas Day."_

"_Sarah blames Cameron Diaz," he said._

_Amy laughed, "This isn't even funny is it?"_

"_No."_

_A tear was going down her cheek, "This isn't even funny at all."_

_Shadow leaned forward and wiped it away with his thumb; Amy stopped and looked at him._

"_How about when all of this is over," Shadow said looking over to the mnemonic, "Shadow buys celebratory dinner."_

_He looked up at Amy who stared at him for a moment, "Oh. Yeah!" she said._

"_Sure," she nodded her_ head.** (Sorry those mnemonices sucked but I had to change the D to a S to make it Shadow!)**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Amy walked through the tons of people in the restaurant. She had a black dress. She saw Shadow talking to someone and holding his drink. He looked to where she was and looked through the crowd, his eyes finally landing on hers. He smiled and waved her over as he headed to their seats._

_Later when they were busy talking he was telling her a story, "Actually I spun the bottle."_

"_Yes," she said, listening._

"_Course I would spin the bottle, and well she manipulated the bottle so that it landed on me, of course."_

"_And so we're in the closet," he continues._

"_Ha-ha-ha," she laughed._

"_But it was one of the best kisses I've ever had," he said._

"_Wow," Amy said looking down; she noticed how close their hands were._

"_And?" he asked._

"_And, um, my first kiss was on a golf course," she said._

"_Okay," Shadow nodded for her to continue._

"_In the middle of the night and I was 13," she said._

_He shook his head in humor as he laughed, "That's…."_

_He couldn't say anything though because they heard this, "Crashing!"_

_Sarah with her in curls and her black dress on with her with black purse looked at Shadow after she sat next to him, "Oh, I don't know, he's okay looking," she said._

"_Shadow this is Sarah, Sarah this is Shadow," Amy introduced them._

"_I know, you've only been talking about him for nine months," Sarah said._

"_Well he's been a very good study partner," Amy tried not to stutter._

"_Wow. You two, lighten up. Your tarts are over."_

"_Torts. Th-"_

_Shadow couldn't finish because Sarah said, "Whatever."_

"_Excuse me?" Sarah called down a waiter, "Can we have six shots of tequila, por favor?"_

_Amy looked down at their hands and moved her's back, "So games, fun, let's get this party started. Truth or dare," Sarah said._

"_Sarah," Amy said._

"_It's be fun. Come on," Sarah had looked away from Shadow and was now looking at Amy while she moved her eyes over to Shadow._

"_Okay fine, I'll start," she said turning to Shadow, "Dare…ask Amy on a real date instead of whatever this is," Sarah told him._

_Just as Shadow was about to say something to Amy she said, "Sarah, we're just friends."_

_Shadow moved his eyebrows to show he was actually surprised, he looked down as Sarah looked from Amy to Shadow, "Fine then. Ask me out."_

_Shadow looked at Sarah the not Amy, "Hey, don't look at me!" she said._

_Shadow looked back to Sarah, "Who are you?_

"_Who am I? I, counselor, am fun," Sarah told him, "Which you look like you could you use a lot more of."_

"_Oh is that so?" he asked._

"_Mm-hm," Sarah said._

"_Yeah, it is fun, so I'm willing to share," she said._

"_Are you always this obnoxious?" Shadow asked._

_Sarah's laugh filled the air, "Yes. I am. Does that surprise you?"_

"_Yeah," Shadow said, "Surprise me? No. You seem like trouble."_

_Amy watched as they practically flirted, "Trouble?" Sarah said._

_Amy looked down and looked at the coaster __**(The same one at the bar.)**__, "Amy."_

_Flashback Ends_

"Did you hear me?" Amy?"

Amy blinked and looked over to the whistling and snapping Sarah who was also smiling, "Veil, or no veil?"

Sarah grabbed the veil from the woman there and put it on. Smiling she looked at Amy, "Veil," Amy said, smiling.

"Veil," Sarah agreed, looking in the mirror again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on Amy, I mean really," Sarah said as they walked through the streets, "You're thirty, you can't afford to be picky."

Sarah stopped walking and looked to Amy, "Oh my God. I can't believe I forgot to tell you this. Guess who thinks you're hot."

Amy brushed back her bangs and looked at Sarah, "Sonic."

"Oh," Amy smiled weakly.

"Shadow's friend Sonic, he was at your party," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Amy smiled, "no."

"What?" Sarah looked at her weird before walking again, "Oh my God, you're like….."

"Whatever. So guess what I did," Sarah changed the subject, "I convinced Sonic to take the last bedroom in the Hamptons house."

"Sarah," it was Amy's turn to stop walking.

"What? It'll be so fun," Sarah smiled at her, "It'll be like your own little live-in boy toy."

"Actually I'm gonna have to work most weekends," Amy said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey," Amy said getting her black and grey suitcase out of her apartment door, "Hey," Silver said as he walked up the steps to meet her.

"Still can't believe you're doing this," he said with a backpack over his shoulders.

"Oh stop it. It's one weekend. It's gonna be beautiful, you can write."

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked as she got down the steps and to the cement, "The Hamptons are like a zombie movie directed by Ralph Lauren."

Amy laughed a little, "And I won't be doing a lot of writing," he said, "Seeing as I'm your sexual chaperone from Sonus."

"Sonic," Amy corrected him.

"Sonny."

"Sonic."

"Doesn't matter," Silver said as they watched the car with the cheering lady coming.

Sarah was cheering to the hip-hop music in the black car/truck/ van thing.

"No!" she yelled.

"Yikes," Silver said.

Sarah held her arm lazily over the side of the car, "No, please tell me he's not coming."

"Goodnight everybody," Silver said walking away.

Amy grabbed his arm, "Sarah, be nice."

Amy walked to the back to put her suitcase away as Silver followed her, "What's with the backpack Silver. Like 1982," Sarah said.

"You're lame," he said.

"You're lame," she said.

Silver walked to the car door and was about to open it when Sonic got out of the car with a hat on and a white suit, "Hey! What's up buddy?"

"Hey, look who it is. It's this guy," Silver said.

Shadow went to the back to help Amy as Sonic said, "Dude. Three chicks. Three dudes."

"Hi," Shadow said opening the back door.

"Thanks bro," Silver said to Sonic as they got in the car up front.

Sonic slapped his butt, "Get on in there doggie."

"Don't touch me though," Silver said.

Shadow helped Amy as she tried to get her suitcase, "Here, that's all right. I got it."

"No, it's okay. I got it. Thank you," she said at the end because he had grabbed it and put it in.

She slung her bag from her shoulder, "I got that one."

Amy turned fast and went around to get in. Shadow watched as he heard Sarah say, "Yeah by the way, Silver, you're sleeping in the little girl's room."

"Oh great. You're gross," Silver said.

Sonic smiled at Amy while he held the door open for her, "Pay the toll," he said putting his arm out so she couldn't get in, "Pay the toll," he pointed to his cheek.

Amy paused then touched his cheek with her hand, "I'll get one later," Sonic said as she got in.

"Sun waiting for us!" Sarah yelled.

"You ready? You ready?" Shadow asked.

"Woohoo!" Sarah yelled as he drove.

"The Hamptons baby, huh?" Sonic yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! 64 views! Let's do this! Thank you all for the views and reviews and the alerts and favorites! Most of all thank you for just reading this story!**

**-I do NOT own this movie ( well I do in the DVD but I didn't make it) it belongs to the rightful owners.**

**-The book belongs to Emily Griffin.**

**-I do not own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**-This story IS gonna be like the movie Something Borrowed, if you haven't seen it, then you can still read and I'll try to make this story as close to it as possible. If you have seen it, then great! It's good movie.**

**-This is also the first movie I watched and thought, 'I could do movies…with the Sonic characters in them!' So most of my stories on this account will probably be on movies. Some things may be different but most of this is the same, more than half is the same! But those are the disclaimers! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Here's the cast:**

**Amy as Rachel**

**Sarah (my OC) as Darcy**

**Shadow as Dex**

**Silver as Ethan**

**Claire (my OC) as Claire**

**Sonic as Marcus**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three:**

They got out of the city and into the more country like of New York.

'Welcome to SouthHampton, the oldest English settlement in the state of New York,' was on the sign they passed.

Passing stores and beaches they finally got to the rock house. Claire raced out in her light blue, navy blue and really bright blue striped dress, "Oh my God, you guys. Welcome!"

Getting out Sarah in her orange dress and huge beach hat, hugged Claire and then went into the house. Silver walked around the other side of the car with Amy, when he saw Claire he stopped and turned back while Claire gasped and smiled at him. As the two, Amy and Silver, got up to her on the steps Silver put Amy in front of him while Claire tried hugging him. Moving where she went Silver stayed away from Claire as Amy hugged her so Silver could walk by. At night Silver passed the bottle of some liquor to Sonic. They danced around the campfire till it got dark.

"I'd like to a make a toast," Sarah got up while everyone followed soon after, "Here, is to my last and best summer of my former life before I become Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog," she kissed Shadow on the cheek, "May we all come up here as often as possible before Labor Day and spend the summer full of sun, fun, drinking, and partying-"

"We should do some shots!" Sonic yelled.

Sarah cheered as they filled everyone's glass, "Cheers," Sonic said.

"Cheers," Sarah said, "Look in the eyes everybody, look in the eyes. Bad luck if you don't do it. Shadow, Amy, look in each other's eyes," she said.

"Let's go!" Sarah yelled.

"Let's go to the Jetty!" Sonic yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In front of an old house looking place with a huge hay stack, King Floyd's "Groove Me" played.

As people danced and Sonic tried to kiss a girl he was dancing with on the neck Amy watched as Shadow and Sarah danced together from the bar.

"You gotta stop staring."

She jumped, "What?" turning to Silver, "I wasn't."

"What?" he said, "I'm talking about cuckoo bird over there," he said pointing to Claire who was staring hungrily at him.

"Look at her; she's like a little gremlin. She's like some weird animal," he said, "She's like some freaking circus animal."

"What is that?" he asked pointing to her.

"Oh, just stop it," Amy said, "She's a perfectly normal woman who made the great mistake of thinking some man wanted her when all he wanted was sex," Amy said looking down at her drink.

"Thanks Oprah. I don't need-"

Amy cut him off, "Just go talk to her."

"Okay. You're right," he stood straight, "I should totally do that."

Claire made her way over there and Silver shook his head holding his beer, "Not now, I'm not," he walked off.

Claire stopped and looked at Amy before following Silver.

Amy watched Sonic as he walked to a random girl, "What's up? How you doing?"

He tried kissing her but she yelled, "Oh! Hey!"

"Too much? Too much? Alright," he said as the girl walked away glaring.

He kinda danced a little all the way to Amy, "How you doing?"

He laughed then turned to the bartender, "Hey could I get a Maker's on the rocks please? Thank you."

Amy smiled as he turned his attention back to her, "You're like a shark."

"That kind of hurts my feelings a little bit," he said for real, "I'm actually a pretty sensitive guy."

"Oh really?" Amy asked.

"Once, when I was nine years old, I saved a life of a chipmunk," he told her.

"A chipmunk," Amy said not really believing his story already.

"He fell out of our tree and almost died. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't move his legs. So I built a tiny little splint for his tiny broken leg. And I carried him around in a BabyBjorn. And all the kids in my neighborhood, they laughed at me and teased me. They even threw rocks at me, but I didn't care. You know why?"

"Why?" Amy tried not to roll her eyes.

"Because all I saw was this little fur ball that needed love."

"That's…really sweet," Amy told him.

"I know. So the next time you call someone a shark, just remember the chipmunk," he turned around and got his drink.

He turned back around, "All right. How about we go outside for a little," he pulled out a cigarette, "fresh air? What?"

"No. Sorry. Not my thing," Amy said.

"Not your thing?"

"Not my thing," she said again.

"Okay," Sonic said.

He turned around and Amy had her eyes on Sarah and Shadow again. Sarah cuddled up next to Shadow as they talked to some people, "You know what? Why not?" Amy said looking over to Sonic and grabbing her purse.

As she headed out Sonic looked after her, "God, I'm good," he walked after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But where did the guy end up?" Sonic asked as they all, him, Amy, Sarah and Shadow, sat in the living room after coming back. He had his arm over Amy as Shadow sat in with Sarah in a different couch.

"We never spoke to him again," Sarah laughed.

They all laughed, but really Amy just smiled. Sonic looked at Sarah as both sighed, he made the same thing she did the first time she met Shadow with the eyes. Sarah smirked, "Bedtime baby," she said to Shadow.

Sarah got up and walked upstairs to their bedroom but Shadow stayed, "Yeah you two should go," Sonic said finally taking off his hat and making the same eye thing with Shadow, Shadow though, didn't like it.

"You know what hon? I'm actually not that tired," he said to Sarah.

Sarah smiled at him from the doorway, "Good."

Everything was silent for awhile till Sonic reached over to Shadow, "Yeah, well goodnight man."

Sonic pulled him up from the couch, "Been a great day huh?" Sonic pulled him into a hug, "Come here. Love you."

'Come on,' Amy mouthed to Sarah.

'So hot,' Sarah mouthed back.

"Good night Sonic," Shadow said walking over to Sarah.

"Night you two," Sarah said, "Have fun," she said as she left with Shadow.

"Good night," Amy called after them.

Shadow looked after to Amy when he was the stairs. He was pulled by Sarah though so it didn't last long. Sonic sat next to Amy, everything was silent until Sonic said, "Alone at last."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy was watching some rated R movie with him, now it was two girls making out with some guy when they heard something, "Oh Shadow."

"Shadow!"

They heard Sarah moaning and then Sonic stopped the movie, "Is that?"

"It's a cat," Amy said.

"Oh that was no cat," Sonic said.

They heard her moan again, "I'm really digging the ambience in this house," Sonic said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver on the other hand was sleeping, or trying to from the moaning from Sarah and Shadow's room. He held the teddy bear to his ear as he heard knocking on the door. He got up when he heard the door open. Claire was there, in her silk robe with her silk gown on, thank god.

"Hey. Hey" he said.

"Oh," she said, "It's so, like, crazy out there."

"Is it?" Silver asked.

Um, do you think, maybe I could, uh, could sleep in here? In this room?" she asked.

"No. Nope. Nope," he said in the tiny little bed, "Because it's, Claire I'm…I'm really sorry. I should've talked to you about this before. I'm just," he watched as she came closer, "I can tell you from there," she stopped moving, "Um…..I think I'm gay. That came out wrong, I'm definitely gay," he nodded his head.

"I'm really gay, I'm just figuring it out," he said.

"Oh my God," Claire said.

"This weekend's been a lot. I'm a little- Feeling vulnerable, excited, liberated. Things… Phew got a lot going on."

"Okay…" she said.

"You know?" he asked pulling the covers over him, "So…."

"Okay."

"All right. Thanks for being cool with it," he said getting ready for bed again.

"I accept."

Silver got up again, "You accept what?"

"I accept the challenge."

"I accept the challenge of being your partner through this journey," she said.

"No. You're not getting it. I don't need you as a partner. I need another male partner," he continued talking but Claire stopped him, "Yes. We're gonna work through this."

"There's no working through it. It's not a curable thing," Silver told her as she started leaving the room.

"We start tomorrow," she left.

"We're not- What are we starting?"

"Yeah."

"What? Claire. Claire!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah!"

Sonic and Amy were still listening to the moans of Sarah.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Sonic started to do the one two three thing with his hands that music teachers do. At the last, loudest moan he kept his hands in the air as the high note.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy dropped her bags on the floor, "Well I'm outta here."

"What?" Sarah said as she walked in with a cup of coffee. Silver was reading the newspaper, "You're leaving?" she shook her head, "No."

"My boss called. I have to go in," Amy said.

"Tell him you can't. What an ass," Sarah said, "Ass face."

"I know," Amy sighed.

"Will you make her stay?" Sarah asked Silver.

He set the paper down with his blue hoodie still over his head, "Amy, you should really stay. You're gonna miss them shooting another porno tonight."

Sarah shook her head, "You are obviously still in love with me."

"Obviously," he said in a mocking voice.

"Do you have the number for a taxi? I need to get to Jitney," Amy said.

"It's okay," Shadow came out of nowhere, "I could take you."

"Yeah. Honey will take you," Sarah said.

"Well there you go," Amy said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow parked the car on the part of the bridge where you could park for people who wanted to get on a van that took you back the city, is my guess.

"You don't really have to go, do you?" Shadow said putting the car in park.

Amy didn't say anything for a minute but then she said, "I'm sorry. Can we um? Can we just forget this happened?"

"Okay," Shadow said, "We'll forget it happened."

"Good," Amy paused, "Why did it happen?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him, "Yeah," she started stammering, "We shouldn't- You were having wedding jitters and I was emotional about turning thirty. We were both really drunk."

"I wasn't that drunk."

She stopped when he said that, "What?"

"I wasn't that drunk."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't even-"

"No it was just a mistake," Amy said, "It was a big mistake."

"Yeah, you know what? It was a big mistake," Shadow agreed.

Amy got out and grabbed her stuff. She headed to the van where people were outside it talking about things that didn't really matter to Amy. She turned back to look at Shadow. He looked at her and watched as she turned around and disappeared in the van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Shake Shack Silver and Amy sat outside eating, "So, how was the rest of the weekend?"

Silver looked at her, "I just had the best time with your boyfriend Sonco."

"Sonic."

"Doesn't matter."

Amy shrugged a little and dipped a fry in ketchup, "Everybody was okay with me leaving?" she held it up so she could say, "You know, Sarah? Shadow? Anybody say anything?"

As she ate it Silver said, "Well we all had a good cry, but then…No, no one cared. Why?"

"Nothing," Amy said as he ate a French fry himself, "I'm having dinner with Sarah. She said it was important."

"It's important? Oh my God should I be there?" he asked, not caring at all.

She gave him a look, "Ha," she brushed back her hair as Silver held his drink and smiled at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At some place named the Centro, Amy looked through the crow chattering. It was a fancy place so not much music. It was like a real restaurant. Amy looked around for the lime green hedgehog and was met with a black and red one; Shadow. She looked across the table from him and saw Sarah. Shadow was talking to her but soon his eyes caught hers. Amy looked away and tried not to be seen but Shadow told Sarah, "Amy is here."

He said it more in confusion but Sarah waved Amy down, "Oh, Ames!" snapping her fingers she said, "Ames, we're back here."

After telling Amy told Sarah hi Shadow stood up, "Do you wanna sit?"

"No that's okay. I just- I thought that we were having dinner alone Sarah," Amy said.

"Right," Sarah said standing up.

"So did I," Shadow looked at his fiancé.

"We're not. There's something the three of us need to talk about that's important," the female hedgehog said.

"Let me get a chair. Can I steal this?" she asked someone and took a chair, "Scoot over just a smidge. Thank you."

Amy sat down in the chair next to Shadow while Sarah at in front of them, "Okay. There's something going on here, and I think we all know what it is. I know there's something going on," she said pointing from Amy to Shadow, "I've been noticing it for awhile," she had to say this because both pretended to be clueless, "And I read in Cosmopolitan magazine toady- well I skimmed it and it says it's normal for the best friend and the fiancé to be…." she paused, "upset about losing the attention of the bride."

When they both were silent and didn't say anything she looked from the two, "That is what's going on here right?"

"Actually," Shadow started.

"Guilty," Amy said while Shadow nodded, "Yeah."

"That's it. That's it," Shadow said.

"Okay, all right. Let's get over it now," Sarah said, "Let's move on from this, because there are no third wheels. I love you both," she reached across the table and grabbed both their hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, thank you for dinner," Sarah said.

She now sat by Shadow while Amy sat on the side on the table, "So," Sarah started looking at Amy, "Did you and Sonic do it?"

"Sarah," Shadow said while Sarah laughed.

"What? It's a legitimate question," the lime green hedgehog said, "Did you?"

"Tell me," she said.

"No."

"Was he a good kisser at least?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, would you leave her alone," Shadow said.

"Come on," Sarah looked at him then to Amy, "This is between me and my best girlfriend. Well? Was he?"

Amy pretended she wasn't paying attention, "Hm?"

Sarah smirked at her, "I knew it. I knew it. Will you tell Shadow he doesn't know you at all? He was like, "She's not into him. Why would she be into him?" Sarah laughed.

Amy looked at Shadow who said, "I just…I think you two are different. That's all."

"So? So what? We're different," Sarah said, "If people fell in love based on similarities the two of you would be a couple," Sarah said pointing back and forth between Shadow and Amy **(Which we all know in other stories is from it! Haha!)**

Amy almost choked on her wine, "I'm gonna go get a taxi," Shadow said.

"Okay," Sarah said over the coughing Amy.

"Meet me up front," he told his fiancé.

"Are you gonna leave me?" Sarah asked before kissing him real quick and watching him leave.

She leaned in over the table, "Okay maid of honor favor. You have to see this 90's cover band with me tomorrow night. For the wedding. You have to. It's like the only time they're playing and Shadow loves the band. "

"I'm really slammed at work," Amy shook her head.

"I promised his I'd go," she said over the pink hedgehog, "He's working, you're coming. Please? You have way better taste than me."

"Than I. It's 'than I'," Amy said.

The two smiled after talking about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Amy was suppose to meet Sarah, she sat there alone and listened to the band as the people swayed back and forth to the music, "Hey where are you?" she called into the phone.

"Oh, something came up," Sarah said as she sat in what looked like a dentist chair.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Sarah heard.

"Well I- Ow! Um why don't you listen to a couple of songs and then all me after? I gotta go," Sarah said as the woman held a needle to her forehead.

Amy put her phone away and walked through the crowd. Later she took a sip of her drink and watched as a young couple held hands and whispered things to each other. She looked at the couples and behind them was a man walking, a hedgehog. She watched as Shadow appeared. She smiled at him a little and waved a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In all the lovers the two that weren't sat by each other and listened to the band, "I can't believe she sent you here," Shadow said.

"It's fine," Amy looked at him.

"No," he told her, "this is not fine."

They paused for a second till he said what he had on his chest, "How come you never told me how you felt in law school?"

"Shadow I never should have said anything. I'm….." she trailed off.

"I just wish I would've known," he told her.

Amy looked at him, "What do you mean?"

The two looked at each before Shadow said anything, "Amy…you're all I ever thought about in law school."

She almost had tears forming, "Did you really not know that?" he asked.

Amy looked back to the band, "Why are you saying this to me?"

"Amy-"

"Wait don't. Please, don't."

"Amy."

"This is not wedding jitters….it never was," he said, "I just….I can't stop thinking about you….and I don't know what to do. Amy look at me. Look at me. If you feel the same way about me, tell me now. Please. Just tell me now."

Amy was shaking a little, "I can't," she whispered, "It's too late. It's too late," she got up and left. Walking outside she walked to the taxi across the street. Stopping halfway she felt him, his presence. She turned and there he was, Shadow.

He was walking towards to her. When he met up with her, he roughly mashed his lips with hers. When they broke apart she said, "I do feel the same way. I wish I didn't. But I do."

They kissed again in front of every one of those cars. At least they were nice people and went around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy walked in her apartment and pressed her phone for messages, "Hey," she heard Shadow's voice, "I can't stop thinking about what just happened. God this is crazy. But I just wanna make sure you come to the Hamptons this weekend. I, um, hope to see you there. Okay."

The phone beeped and Amy smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the views and reviews and the alerts and favorites! Most of all thank you for just reading this story!**

**-I do NOT own this movie ( well I do in the DVD but I didn't make it) it belongs to the rightful owners.**

**-The book belongs to Emily Griffin.**

**-I do not own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**-This story IS gonna be like the movie Something Borrowed, if you haven't seen it, then you can still read and I'll try to make this story as close to it as possible. If you have seen it, then great! It's good movie.**

**-This is also the first movie I watched and thought, 'I could do movies…with the Sonic characters in them!' So most of my stories on this account will probably be on movies. Some things may be different but most of this is the same, more than half is the same! But those are the disclaimers! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Here's the cast:**

**Amy as Rachel**

**Sarah (my OC) as Darcy**

**Shadow as Dex**

**Silver as Ethan**

**Claire (my OC) as Claire**

**Sonic as Marcus**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:**

"Lunchtime!" Claire yelled around the Hamptons house.

Amy walked up the steps at the back of the Hampton house, seeing Shadow reading something, she walked up to him. Both smiled and she said, "Hey."

"Hey," he said, putting the magazine of something down to look at her.

"How are you?" he asked as she sat down next to him at the table.

"I'm good. How are you?"

Sarah came in laughing a little laugh that sounded like happy humming, "Hi," she came up to Shadow, kissing him.

"I, uh, forgot something," Amy got up and went into the house as Sarah took her spot.

"What a dramatic day," Sarah told Shadow.

Amy opened the screen as Claire came wearing a shirt saying, 'Legalize Gay,' it was a pink shirt, "It is," she heard Shadow say.

Sarah looked at Claire who brought out the orange juice, "Oh…." she read her shirt and laughed, "Why are you wearing that?"

"What?" Claire looked at her shirt, "Why shouldn't gays have the same rights as we do?"

Shadow looked down and started to get out of the chair, "I'm gonna go grab a beer. **(When I watch the movie I try to figure out, why the hell would drink a beer that early in the morning?...Well it looks like morning….) **You want anything?" he said looking from each girl.

"I'll have a beer," Sarah said as she reached for something on table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow walked in the kitchen and saw Amy at the counter doing something, "Hey Rose."

She turned around and looked at him, "I'm sorry about that," he motioned outside, "Uh, I was just thinking-"

He stopped when he saw Silver come out of a room. He stopped at the two and waved. Amy walked past him, into the room he was just in, and Shadow walked around the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Silver waved again, when no one was really paying attention.

Claire stood up as Silver came out, holding a tray of food, Sarah looked at him, "When did you get here?" she asked.

"Uh, this morning," he said, sitting down.

"Well I didn't invite you back another weekend. So why are you here?" Sarah tossed the salad.

"Because I love you and I can't stand to be away from you," he pretended to be dramatic, "and also my apartment flooded," he said the end quickly.

"Really? It flooded? That's so weird. I don't care," Sarah said.

"Sarah," Claire said.

"That's crazy," Sarah said ignoring Claire.

"Be nice to him," Claire said then looked at him, "He's going through something very difficult."

"Thank you. Well, no. It was just the apartment flooding, that's the only thing," he told her.

Sonic came out of the house with some honey colored fox with blue eyes. As the group stared at the two, Sonic dug into the spaghetti. As Sarah put the spoons for the salad down, making a noise, Sonic looked at her, "We're allowed to have guests right?"

"Is there any vodka?" the fox asked, smacking on her gum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, don't worry," Shadow said into the phone.

He watched as Amy ran up from the beach, "Yean, no. It shouldn't be a problem. Okay, well, I'll call you tomorrow."

"It's all gonna be fine Mom," he said as Amy was getting closer to the porch where he was at.

"I love you too," he said putting the phone away.

Amy stopped just by the stairs to the porch, "That your mom?"

Amy stretched her back and when Shadow didn't say anything she said, "She not doing well again?"

"She's actually getting better," Shadow leaned against the porch railing, "She's so excited about the wedding…."

"Right," Amy nodded.

Shadow got up from the railing and sat on the steps near her, "You know when I was a kid, and her depression got really bad, my father made sure he wasn't around….so I'd just try to cheer her up…." Shadow looked up at her, "The worst part was, I was actually afraid that if I couldn't make her happy, I'd lose her."

"That's a good reason to be afraid," Amy said.

From inside the house Sarah yelled, "Shadow! FedEx! It's our proofs for our wedding invites! Come see!"

"I'm sorry we haven't had any time to talk," Shadow said.

Amy watched him go inside the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver sat near Claire on the beach towel. Amy sat on the chair with her sunglasses on. Sonic got up from the sand and walked over to her, "Nice jeans dude," he told Silver along the way since Silver was between the girls, "You wanna go dip your toes in the water with me?" Sonic asked Amy as Silver looked at him saying, "Nice hair bro."

When Amy didn't answer Silver looked from his book as Sonic said, "I think she's asleep."

"Or dead."

Claire got up as she heard Silver's voice.

"Well I' gonna go," Sonic left.

Amy though, watched from her sunglasses while Shadow and Sarah walked along the beach.

"Something tells me your not kidding,' she heard Shadow say.

"I'm not," Sarah smiled at him.

Shadow chuckled uneasily. Sarah did after him, "That's like the fakest laugh. What's wrong with you lately?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little tense…" Shadow told her.

"Tense," Sarah said and leaned in, "I love you baby, even when your tense."

She pulled away and walked backwards, towards the water, "What are you doing?" Shadow asked her.

"What do you mean?" she pointed to herself after, "What am I doing?"

"Don't even think about it," Shadow shook his head.

Sarah splashed him, "What did I say?" he told her.

She splashed him again and walked around him as he came for her, "Sarah, you're so dead."

He chased after her as Amy watched. She couldn't take it anymore so Amy got up and left, back to the house. Silver watched her, and then looked at the couple on the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**This has a few terms…like vagina. It's in the movie and I don't know how else to change it but keep it as it is, so yeah….**

The Jetty:

Miss Eighty 6's "Cam to Party was playing as Amy watched Sarah and Shadow dance to it. Silver looked over to his left and saw Claire, she did a little dance move so he moved around the wooden pole that held the bar's roof up. He walked around the other side and looked at her, she smiled, for once he admit it wasn't a crazy girl smile, it was sweet and he almost loved it.

But still, this was Claire, so he walked over to Sonic who was talking to a girl. Walking behind him Silver grabbed Sonic's waste. Sonic stopped talking to the girl and turned around to look at Silver. Silver pulled away, looking at Claire as she looked back. Silver looked at Sonic and kissed his cheek, Sonic glared and pushed him away, "Get away from me."

Amy watched as Sarah and Shadow kept dancing. Taking a drink she put it down and walked over to Sonic, "So I built a tiny little splint for his tiny little broken leg."

"And I had to do CPR on him. You couldn't push hard. You had to just blow it-" Sonic was cut off as Amy pulled him away from the girl.

"I need you," she said.

"Oh!" Sonic said, "Oh God! I need you!"

Amy rolled her eyes as she went to the dance floor right next to Shadow and Sarah who yelled, "Aah! Yeah!" as she smiled at Amy, clearly happy she was at least dancing with Sonic.

Bubba Sparxxx's "Ms. New Booty" starting playing as they danced. Shadow watched as Amy did the dance moves like Sarah….only to Sonic, not him, "Yeah Amy!" Sarah smiled.

"I'm here for you, baby! Whatever you need! Whatever you need, baby!" Sonic yelled as he danced with her.

As the girls moved onto the guys' legs Silver watched and shook his head, mouthing, 'No.'

Sarah went up along with Amy, "Give him your back. Give him your back," Sarah said to her.

Claire smiled and danced at the bar a little. Sarah smiled at Shadow and moved over to Sonic, dancing with Amy. Shadow stood and watched of course. Just as Amy and Sarah were going down on their knees again, Amy yelled and fell to the ground, groaning, "Are you alright?" Shadow asked, stepping up as the three kneeled and looked at heron the floor.

Amy held her thigh and said, "Yeah, no, I just think I pulled something."

Sarah looked at her, "Your….vagina?"

"No, I didn't pull my vagina!" Amy whispered, getting up as Sarah laughed a little and said, "I'm just kidding."

"I just pulled," Amy walked past them, "near my vagina…."

Shadow almost went after her but Sarah stopped him, "She's fine. She's fine," she said as he looked back to the limping Amy.

Silver looked at Amy as she walked past him, he about said something but decided not to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in New York after the weekend, people rushed by one another a Amy limped to work. She went in her office and saw a vase full of roses with a card on top. Pulling the card out of the small envelope she read his handwriting, 'Sorry we couldn't talk. Can we try again?'

"Now I know how many flowers it takes for you to call me back when you're mad," Shadow said over the phone as Amy sat in her desk.

"Sorry, It's just…"

"Look, I know this weekend wasn't what we had hoped it would be," Shadow said, getting out of his own desk.

"No, it wasn't just this weekend. It's watching you with her. And knowing what we're doing. What are we doing? It's just…." he heard her say.

"It's hard to see you with her, Shadow," she said standing up, "I can't believe I'm saying these things…."

"Rose, what we need, is some time alone," he told her, "Just the two of us. You know what; next weekend is the Fourth of July. I'll say I have to work and….it'll be like a time out," he said.

"A time-out to see what this is…." she heard from the phone, "without anyone or anything around us."

He looked at the picture on a table in his office, it was him…with his parents, he looked away, "What do you say?"

Amy looked at the wall deciding but the door opened, "Gotta go, call you back," she said as Silver walked in.

He had taken a few bites of an apple, "Sorry, started without," he meant eating lunch, "Good God. Who are those from?" he looked at the roses.

"Oh, uh, Sonic," she smiled, while putting her pone away.

"Really? Because these look expensive."

"Should we go?" she asked grabbing her bag.

"Yes, we should. And that was him on the phone too right?" Silver asked.

"You doing good?" he asked.

She looked at him, smiling, "Should we go?"

He looked at her desk and reached forward, "Yes we should, there's a note," he tried grabbing it but Amy grabbed it out of his hand.

"It's private, come on," Amy put it in her bag.

"Come on. I was just gonna check his spelling," he said.

"Heh," Amy laughed.

"Amy," she looked at him, "Amy, who are the flowers from?"

She stared at him with a frown, "What me to guess?" he said.

"Please don't…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating at the Shake Shack they walked back, Amy looked at him, "Please say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I mean, I guess I'm impressed, actually," he told her, "I didn't think you had it in you. Him either."

"It's nothing to be proud of," Amy said, "Oh my God, it's terrible."

"Why? Nobody's married yet. And besides, sometimes good people do bad things, right?" he said, "And hey, I can see you guys together."

The two sat down on a bench, "So what's the plan?" he asked, "You gonna stay here, spend Fourth of July weekend with him?"

"He wants to spend some time together to see what this thing is," Amy told him.

"And what do you want?" Silver asked.

"I want….not to want him," she looked at him.

"Is that true?" Silver asked.

She looked at him again and smiled a little, as he returned it, "I don't know."

"Well, I can tell you this. If the roles were reversed…Sarah wouldn't even hesitate," he shook his head as if convinced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sarah I really have to get back to work," Amy said as Sarah picked up a white high heel shoe.

"What about these?" she said looking to Amy.

"Did you hear me?"

Sarah sighed, "Okay, can I read you something?"

"Can you read it fast?" Amy started.

"I have to be-"

She stopped when Sarah said, "It's my vows."

Sarah looked at her and breathed in, "Sit," she said as she did.

"Ready?" Sarah asked, "Shadow. Shadow," she said again, "Our love is like the ocean. Endless and deep, always flowing."

Sarah smiled at Amy who nodded and smiled a little more weakly back, "It's awful? You hate it?" Sarah asked.

"I don't hate it, it's lovely," Amy said.

Sarah looked at her, "Oceans don't flow. Rivers flow," Amy told her.

"See, you're better at this than I am. Help me," Sarah said.

"Right now?" Amy said as Sarah put out her phone, how she was writing her vows.

"Come on," she got ready write.

"Okay," Amy said, "Well, forget the ocean."

Sarah looked at her before nodding, "Forget the ocean."

"Uh, tell him that….when you're with him, everything makes sense. Right?" she looked at her friend who nodded as in, 'Good enough,' Amy looked away again and sighed, "And he makes you giddy. And, uh, tell him that he makes you the person you want to be, instead of the person you are. And that, uh, the idea of life without him is not only unbearable, it's unimaginable."

"Oh my God," she heard Sarah say.

She looked at her and saw that she meant the girls coming towards them. She watched them and listened, looking in the mirror behind her, then turning back around she pulled out her phone.

_JULY 4__th__…YES!_

Pressing send to Shadow, she put down her phone and looked at Sarah with her other friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[On radio:] "If you're driving to the beach, I hope you packed up your patience," the person said, "Because the roads are jammed!"

Looking through her mail, Amy found the invitation to the wedding, staring at it until she heard the buzzer, she put it in her oven, trying to hide it. Running to her speaker she pressed the button, "Who is it?"

"It's Shadow."

"Hi!" she calmed herself, "Come on up."

Looking around her eyes stopped at the bed, "Actually you know what, I'll think I'll come down."

"I can come up," Shadow told her.

"No, no, no. I'm coming down," Amy said quickly it made Shadow jump at first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the cement stairs, Shadow waited. When Amy opened the door, he turned and looked at her, "Wow."

She had a red dress that went to her knees, "Sorry, I'm just- I'm just a-"

"A wreck?"

"Yeah, yes," she laughed nervously.

"So…shall we go?"

"Yeah," she stepped down the stairs and the two walked off.

"Wow. It really is deserted," Amy said as they walked through the quiet streets; no cars were seen but the ones parked.

"Yeah it's just us," Shadow said as his cell phone rang.

"Is that her? You can answer it if you want."

"No," he told her, "You know what, I'm gonna turn this off."

They walked a little farther before Shadow looked at her, their arms brushing against each other as they walked. He reached his hand for hers and entwined them together.

"I'm sorry. I'm not- I'm just- I'm not, uh, really comfortable," Amy pulled away.

They stopped walking, "No, it's okay….because this is already the best weekend I'd had in a long time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night:

On top of her apartment building, Shadow and Amy lay on a blanket, staring at each other, "Do you remember that night when were studying for out Torts final?" he asked, "And you were laughing so hard? You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?" he smiled.

"Yeah," she said.

"Didn't you feel what I was feeling?" he asked her, serious now.

"I did. At least I was hoping that's what you were feeling."

"Yeah, but then, that night when I met Sarah….I actually thought you set us up."

She stared at him, "I just didn't think someone like you….could ever like someone like me."

He brushed back her hair before leaning in and kissing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jetty:

Sarah was all dressed up for the Fourth of July, with Sonic on her left and Claire on her right. Silver was even there beside Claire. All were drinking and cheering with crowd as they laughed and danced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the views and reviews and the alerts and favorites! Most of all thank you for just reading this story!**

**-I do NOT own this movie ( well I do in the DVD but I didn't make it) it belongs to the rightful owners.**

**-The book belongs to Emily Griffin.**

**-I do not own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**-This story IS gonna be like the movie Something Borrowed, if you haven't seen it, then you can still read and I'll try to make this story as close to it as possible. If you have seen it, then great! It's good movie.**

**-This is also the first movie I watched and thought, 'I could do movies…with the Sonic characters in them!' So most of my stories on this account will probably be on movies. Some things may be different but most of this is the same, more than half is the same! But those are the disclaimers! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Here's the cast:**

**Amy as Rachel**

**Sarah (my OC) as Darcy**

**Shadow as Dex**

**Silver as Ethan**

**Claire (my OC) as Claire**

**Sonic as Marcus**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter Five:**

Waking up, Amy looked into the red eyes that looked back to her. As they lay in the bed, once again, she smiled for once and sighed, "That's a nice way to wake up."

"Good morning," she said and closed her eyes.

He looked at her, "I wanna tell you something."

She sighed again and smiled, opening her eyes, "Tell me something."

He looked at hr, opening his mouth a little then closing it, to open it again, until he got the words he was looking for, out, "I love you."

Amy looked at him, "I love you, Rose," he said, "I think I always have loved you."

She looked at him for awhile before smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the park, Amy had on blue jeans with a blue shirt while Shadow had on dark blue jeans with a flannel shirt, red, "Imagine I'm holding your hand right now," he told her.

"Okay."

"You're blushing," he tried not to laugh as she hid her face.

"Shadow."

They looked to an older hedgehog that looked exactly like him. Next to him was a blond hedgehog with lighter brown eyes then Claire.

"Is that?"

"That's my parents."

"Who's that?" his mother whispered to his father.

"I wonder what he's doing, he's not supposed to be in town," his father whispered back.

"Oh my God, I should go," Amy started her way out of the park.

Shadow pulled her wrist, "No, don't."

"Shadow."

"Stay," he told her.

"Well this is a surprise," his mother walked up to him, giving him a hug, "Shadow, what are you doing here? We thought you were in the Hamptons."

"I had to work," he lied.

"Mm. Had to work," his father mumbled.

"Mom, dad, you remember Amy Rose," Shadow motioned to Amy.

"Oh my gosh, yes," his mother smiled at her, "Hello dear," his mother shook hands with Amy.

"Hi. Good to see you," Amy shook her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His mother, Bridget **(That was the name in the movie!), **held Shadow's hand over the table as they ate lunch together, "Guess who was asleep in the box with his head on the pillow next to Buddy."

You could hear his father starting to chuckle as his mother did also, "Little Shadow did not come out of that box for two days," she laughed.

Shadow's father looked to him, "Shadow, come. Let's walk."

Getting up, the two left the girls to talk. Shadow got up, "Mom, thank you for thoroughly embarrassing me. Appreciate that."

"My pleasure," she smiled at him before he followed his father.

"You're mother doesn't like me drinking during the daytime," his father went up to the bar and got a drink.

Shadow smiled a little before motioning to his mother, "She looks good. She seems happy."

"She sure does," his father turned around and looked at the girls, "I don't think I've ever seen her so happy," he leaned against the counter and folded his arms before turning back to Shadow, "Must be the wedding."

Drinking his drink, Shadow's father listened as Shadow talked to him, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

Shadow's father quit drinking and folded his arms, leaning against the counter once more, "Have you ever…gone down a road…I mean, far down it and…..and wondered maybe if it wasn't what you want?" Shadow said.

"What you want. The problem with that expression is that it's frequently at odds with what's right," he turned to his son, "Isn't it?" standing straight he told Shadow, "Now, whatever's going on between you and that girl, you stop it. Now."

"But dad-"

"No."

His father looked at him, "You know what I'm talking about. That's not the kind of people we are."

Shadow swallowed, "Yes sir," and watched his father walk back to the girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back to her apartment, the two talked, "Your mom is a sweetheart," Amy looked to Shadow, "Your dad," she looked down, "I see where the strong silent thing comes from," she bumped his shoulder with a laugh.

He did another fake laugh and she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired."

She walked up the stairs before turning, "Do you wanna come up?"

"I do, but, uh, Sarah texted and they're on their way back, so…." he looked down the street.

"Oh. Yeah," Amy nodded.

"I should…." he looked at her, "Amy, just so you know…..what I said this morning."

"Yeah?" Amy smiled.

"I meant it," he went up and kissed her cheek before walking off as Amy watched him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shake Shack:

"That's what he said?" Silver asked as Amy and he walked in line for the outside food place.

"It's complicated Silver," she said as she put ketchup on her plate.

She looked to him and he looked back, "Don't," she shook her head and walked off, towards a table.

He followed her though, "Don't what? Amy. It's not complicated. He's being a dick."

The two walked through the tables with people, "To be honest, you're being stupid," Silver told her.

"Whoa, I'm being stupid?" she stopped as he walked past her.

"Yes," he said, "He's stringing you along. And the worst part is you're letting him. How long are you gonna let this happen? His wedding day? His first anniversary?"

She watched him walk, "He's not even married yet, Silver."

"Exactly, Amy. He's not even married yet," he stopped and turned towards her, "Which means he can change his situation anytime he wants. But he hasn't, has he? Have you even seen him, have you even talked to him since the Fourth of July?" Silver walked on again.

He set his stuff down on a table and stared at her for a moment, "Amy, when did you become one of these women who just waits? And is still waiting."

He sat down and Amy walked towards him, "I don't exactly see you living your happily ever after."

"Maybe you're right, but at least I try. At least I take chances," he looked up at her.

"When? When is the last time you took a chance?" Amy asked.

"Two days ago, when I decided to move to London," he said before taking a sip of his drink.

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm moving there in the fall," he told her, already eating his food.

"When were gonna tell me?"

"Um, today. Just now, actually, before you yelled at me," he looked to her.

"There's a publisher who is really interested in my book," he told her as she set her cardboard container that held her food, next to his and sat down across from him.

"She wants to work on it," he said as she smiled.

"Silver, that's incredible," she said.

"Hey, you wanna give me a killer going-away present?" he asked.

"What?"

"Tell your boyfriend to make a decision," he said, looking at her while drinking his drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nice Justin," Sonic called at a boy on the skateboard.

Sonic tried flipping his skateboard like the kids but almost fell, "I'm okay!"

Over the fountain was Amy watching him while she walked over to that side of the park. Sonic saw her and waved, "Hey."

She smiled and waved back as he made his way over to her.

"So I'm lying in bed last night….thinking of you," he told her as the two sat on a bench, "wondering if I should jerk off or not," the lady next to them looked at him before going back to her book, "But the thing was, I couldn't get it up," Sonic continued as Amy almost coughed up her drink she had bought, "And that never happens, by the way, just FYI. Never happens to me."

"And it wasn't because I don't think you're hot, I do," he talked some more, "I totally think you're hot. I just feel…..I don't know. I associate you now with failure."

Amy looked at him before laughing. He smiled and Amy looked to him, "How do you make the most hideous things sound charming?"

"That's a compliment right?"

"Sure," she laughed.

"So how big do you think it is?" he asked.

"Excuse me!?" she looked at him "Oh my God," she laughed.

"The house. You think it'll be big?" he said.

"What house?" she asked, calming down immediately.

"The house that Shadow's old man is buying for him and Sarah," after Amy said nothing he asked, "What, Sarah didn't tell you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, my dad is Shadow's dad realtor," he continued, "They're, right now, they're out in Westchester looking for two million mansions. Must be nice, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gorgeous," Sarah said.

"Oak floors throughout. This is the study," the realtor said as Shadow, Sarah and Shadow's parents walked through the house.

"You look good in here babe," Sarah said as Shadow was found near the chimney.

"Hand-cut Vermont fieldstone. Watch your step," the realtor continued, "Natural light to the left. Southern exposure to the right. So how many kids are you planning to have?"

Sarah walked to the realtor, looking at Shadow's father, "As many as Shadow's father tells me to have."

Shadow's father laughed and hugged his future daughter-in-law, "This is amazing," she said.

"We love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said.

"Hmm. So Shadow?" his mother said as he walked down the steps into the study, looking at all four people in front of him, "What do you think?"

"It's great," Shadow said after a moment of staring at his happy mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?"

"Hey you little tart," Sarah voice over the phone was heard as Amy sat on her couch.

"Sonic just texted me," Sarah said as she sat on the bed with the phone on speaker and Shadow next to her on the laptop, "He said you guys saw each other today. So spill the beans. Circumcised?"

Amy held the glass of wine before taking a deep breath, "When were you gonna tell me about looking at houses?"

"How did you know? Oh Sonic's dad," Sarah said, "Um, it wasn't, like, a little secret," she said, "Wait till you see the house that we loved. Oh my God, we loved it."

"We haven't decided anything yet," Shadow said.

"Oh, am I on speaker?" Amy asked.

"Hey Amy," he said.

"Hi Shadow, so you like the house too?"

"Uh, yeah, it was….it was okay," he said.

"What are you talking about, we loved it," Sarah said.

"That's great. I gotta go, but Sarah?"

"Yeah?" Sarah payed attention to the phone again.

"Yes, Sonic is circumcised," she lied as she hung up.

Sarah looked at the phone as Shadow didn't look quite happy at the laptop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cream, Amy's secretary, walked in Amy's office, "Opposing counsel gave me a two-week extension to respond," Amy said in the phone.

"Yes, I'll hold," Amy put her finger up as Cream held a piece of paper up to Amy.

Amy looked at it, 'Shadow is on the phone. He's called 3 times!' with the three times underlined.

Amy shooed Cream out as Amy heard her phone buzz. Looking at the text that read, 'Can we meet? I need to talk to you,' she saw it was from Shadow. She picked it up and wrote, 'Go talk to your new house!' before putting it in a drawer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the night of the bachelor party, Sarah was having a party of her own with the girls. The limo stopped at Amy's door and dropped her off, "Bye Amy!" she heard Claire inside the limo.

Sarah got out , "Air. Air!"

"Sarah where, where are you going?" Claire got her head out for people to see.

"You know what? I'm gonna sleep over at Amy's tonight," Sarah told her.

"Oh come on, we haven't had a sleep over in forever," Sarah whined as Amy looked at her.

Claire pointed to all of them, smiling, thinking she was gonna go too, "Plus, Shadow is gonna be out with all his bachelor buddies all night," Sarah said as she leaned against Amy.

Sarah gave her glass of champagne to Claire who at first smiled then said, "Oh…" realizing she wasn't going tonight.

"Okay, bye!" Claire yelled after Sarah who had already went up the steps while Am watched her from the bottom of the steps.

Amy waved at Claire as Sarah tiredly said, "Love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah sat on the bathtub's edge as Amy stood up with her back against the counter, brushing her teeth.

"So what's going on in Sonic-land?" she asked Amy.

"Are you gonna marry him?" she teased as Amy looked at her.

"Stop it," Amy said with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"What? Sonic isn't marriage material?" Sarah asked.

Amy looked at her before hearing the telephone ring. Spiting the toothpaste out as Sarah went to get the phone, "Who is calling at this ungodly hour?" Sarah asked as Amy ran for the phone.

Beating her to the phone Amy said, "Hello?" as Sarah asked her, "Who is it?"

"Rose, it's me. Please don't hang up," Shadow voice came.

"Rose," Amy heard as she walked away from Sarah a little who was crowding her and whispering, "Who is it?"

"I miss you. That's all I wanna say," Shadow said.

"Um…." Amy looked around the apartment as Sarah stared at her, "Who is it?"

"Look, can I come up? I just wanna talk," Shadow asked.

Sarah skipped the whispering and in her normal voice asked, "Who is it?"

"Silver," Amy told her.

"Silver?" Sarah asked.

"Silver?" Shadow asked right outside her apartment, "No this is Shadow. I'm downstairs, can I see?"

"Wait you're downstairs?" Amy asked, "No! No, no, no! Sarah's here, so…"

"He's downstairs ad he wants to come up at three in the morning?" Sarah asked.

"Um….I'm gonna…"

"Oh my God," Sarah laughed, pointing at Amy, "Ew…." She wasn't smiling anymore.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Ew! Ew!" Sarah ran around the room, "Oh my God. You're having a fling with Silver?"

When Amy didn't say anything Sarah ran off again, "Oh my God, you're having an affair with Silver."

"I gotta go," Amy told Shadow.

"He's downstairs," she heard Sarah say and make her way to the window.

"No he's- oh shit!" Amy ran after her.

"Ainsley **( I think it's his last name in the movie, Ethan Ainsley, so I'm sticking with it)**?" Sarah opened the window as Shadow hid by the door, "Oh, Ainsley! Way to go, honey! I didn't know you had it in you, you little shithead!"

"Close the window," Amy said as Sarah went back inside the apartment, well got her head back in from the window.

"You little tart," Amy heard Sarah say as Amy put her head out the window, looking for Shadow.

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?"

Amy closed the window, "Um, it' just happened."

Sarah danced a little as she went to Amy's stereo, "It just happened," she pushed buttons on it, "Well we're gonna celebrate your just happening right now."

Salt N' Pepa's "Push It" came on, "What are you doing?" Amy asked as Sarah moved the furniture.

"It's your favorite thing in the world," Sarah said.

"Sarah, no. No."

"Sixth grade, second place," Sarah said.

"Not tonight."

"We should've won," Sarah smiled, "get over here right now."

"Ugh, I suck!" Amy said as they did a dance move, "Five, six, seven, eight!" Sarah said.

"Ooh, baby, baby," they sang along as they traveled their hands down their bodies in a sexy way, "Baby, baby," they sang.

"Ooh baby, baby," they sang as Shadow left.

"Salt N Pepa's here, and we're in effect, want you to push it back," they kinda rapped along with the music as they danced together, "Cooling' by day, then at night, workin' up a sweat."

"Come on, girls, let's go show the guys that we know how to become number one in a hot party show. Now push it!"

"Push it good!" they sang after a moment of dancing the same.

As the song continued faster, Amy's world seemed to be in slow motion. As she and Sarah just danced….in a long time, she never felt this happy with Sarah. And the worst part was…..Sarah didn't have a clue what Amy was doing with her fiancé.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"People who were friends as kids almost always lose touch eventually," Sarah said as they layed down on the floor with their backs leaning on the couch, "I'm glad we didn't."

"Me too," Amy said.

"And we never will right?" Sarah asked.

"No," Amy whispered.

"I don't think there's anybody who knows me like you. Not even Shadow does. Not like you do. It's like you totally accept me."

Amy looked at her, "Sarah, why are you saying this?"

"I don't know," Sarah's eyes had tears in them, ready to fall, "But when you're getting married, you start thinking about all your big moments. And you're in all of mine," she said.

"Me too," Amy said.

After a few minutes, Amy looked over to Sarah who liked she was sleeping, "Sarah?"

Sarah sighed, "Hm?"

"I have to tell you something…" Amy looked at the hedgehog that had her eyes closed, "Something I've done."

"Ames….I love you," Sarah said, "I would never let anyone hurt you, ever. And you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, right?"

"No," Amy shook her head.

Amy watched Sarah close her eyes for the final time this night. Closing her's she put her head on the pillow, and let sleep in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the views and reviews and the alerts and favorites! Most of all thank you for just reading this story!**

**-I do NOT own this movie ( well I do in the DVD but I didn't make it) it belongs to the rightful owners.**

**-The book belongs to Emily Griffin.**

**-I do not own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**-This story IS gonna be like the movie Something Borrowed, if you haven't seen it, then you can still read and I'll try to make this story as close to it as possible. If you have seen it, then great! It's a good movie.**

**-This is also the first movie I watched and thought, 'I could do movies…with the Sonic characters in them!' So most of my stories on this account will probably be on movies. Some things may be different but most of this is the same, more than half is the same! But those are the disclaimers! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Here's the cast:**

**Amy as Rachel**

**Sarah (my OC) as Darcy**

**Shadow as Dex**

**Silver as Ethan**

**Claire (my OC) as Claire**

**Sonic as Marcus**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter Six:**

"Ames."

Amy jolted awake, "Hm?"

"Ames, oh God," she heard.

Amy looked at Sarah while the lime green hedgehog stood in the kitchen. Amy turned and smiled at her, "Good morning."

"Do you think I should marry Shadow?"

Amy opened her eyes wider and sat straight, "What?"

"I mean it; do you think it's a good idea?" Sarah asked, leaning on the doorway, "Nobody knows me like you. And you sort of know Shadow too."

Amy watched her while she talked, "And you're much smarter than I am. I mean book-smarter, anyway, but what I'm trying to say is…." Sarah looked away for a bit, "you're not gonna let me do anything dumb are you?"

"Sarah," Amy took the blanket off of her and stood up.

"No, I mean it, because I can really do dumb shit," Sarah let Amy guide her to the couch, "Because I do love him, I do. And I know what he sees in me."

"What?" Amy blurted out.

Sarah looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Amy shook her head a bit, "You know what I mean."

"He's never met anyone like me," Sarah told her, "Because I don't let stuff get to me. Which is true, because I always assume everything will just work out. And I guess it's because it always has. So I make him lighter and he…." she looked for the right words, "He makes me heavier, in a good way," she added.

She watched as Amy smiled softly at her, "Does that make sense?" she asked her pink friend.

"It does," Amy nodded.

"And what you said in your vows, I feel that, especially when you said," she stopped, "Um….what exactly did you say?"

"Life without him would be unimaginable," Amy said.

"Yes, and it would," Sarah didn't miss a beat, "But is that enough for a marriage?"

They stared at each other for a second until Amy sat straighter, "I think…." Amy looked away, down at the couch.

Sarah leaned in, "Yeah?"

"You should marry him," Amy looked slowly back up to her.

Sarah went from serious to smiling in a heartbeat, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Sarah," Amy said, it was becoming more and more times she would have to say this.

"You are the best girlfriend in the world," Sarah said as she hugged Amy.

The two hugged a bit and Sarah looked up at the ceiling, "So it's okay that I kinda cheated on him a little bit?"

Amy froze, "What?"

Sarah pulled away, "I—Just barely," she kind of laughed, "Once," she put one finger out.

"With whom?" Amy swallowed.

"A guy from work, it was nothing. You know me, it was just sex," Sarah shrugged a little, "And I felt terrible, so that's good, right?"

Amy nodded a bit while Sarah continued, "Plus, Shadow hasn't had sex with me since before the Fourth of July," Amy put her hand to her mouth, "Ugh, I'm so happy I got that off my chest," Sarah smiled at her, "I hate feeling guilty, I hate it," she brought Amy into another hug, "I feel so much better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy opened her sandwich wrapper while she sat on the green bench in front of the fountain, "Oh my God," she looked at Silver, "Do when are you gonna tell him?"

After seeing Amy's look Silver pointed to himself, "You want me to tell him? I would love to tell him."

"It's none of your business," Amy shook her head, "I told Sarah to marry him, I'm bowing out."

"She just told you she was cheating. You want your opportunity, take it," Silver told her.

"Silver," Amy looked at her friend, "Stop."

"I don't really get it," Silver shrugged, "I don't get how you let her win all the time."

Amy widened her eyes, "Wow," and grabbed her things, finishing the sandwich.

Silver got up and followed her, "Oh no 'wow' nothing. If the tables were turned, do you think she'd let you win?"

"What is it with you two?" Amy asked, "Why do you hate her so much?"

"What are you talking about? I don't hate her," Silver told Amy, "I hate the fact you yield at her at every turn. So why do you do it? Why do you let her win?"

Amy turned to him, "Because that's what Sarah does. Sarah wins, she always has. She sees things, she wants them; she gets them. Silver, she got into Notre Dame," Amy took a step towards him, "Do you know how hard it is to do that? It is impossible."

Silver was about to say something but Amy cut him off, "But she did. And with her grades?"

Silver watched her walk away and he followed her, "You're kidding me right?" he watched her just walk forward, "You're not kidding? Did you see her acceptance letter?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Did you see her acceptance latter? I didn't. Do you remember when she asked Michael Jordan to prom? They sent a letter saying he couldn't make it. How many times did she show us that letter? I could recite it right now. That was a rejection," Silver looked at Amy, "Do you really think, if she were accepted, that she wouldn't make us memorize that letter too?"

Amy slowed down to a complete stop and looked at Silver, "Amy, come on," Amy watched him look away, "She never got accepted into Notre Dame."

Amy walked away from him.

~~.~~

Heading around the building, she heard, "Amy, okay. Look, I get it. You're in a tough spot right now because you love him," Silver raced around the building and caught up with her, "But you gotta do something about it. He's being a coward and if he breaks your heart, I'm gonna take a swing at him."

"And then I'm probably gonna let him beat me up," Silver finished.

"I gotta go, I'm late," Amy said and headed into the building.

"I know Amy!" Silver followed her, "That's the point. Be late, better yet just quit."

Silver stopped on the sidewalk, "At least it would be a decision. Amy!"

"You're all going to hell anyway, so you might as well do something for yourself," he told her while she turned around, "For once, Amy, you deserve to be happy."

"Then butt out," Amy yelled back at him, "That would make me happy."

Amy watched him just stand there, "I'll figure it out on my own," she told him.

"Oh, oh, that's great," he said, "Let me know how that goes for you."

Amy watched him turn around and leave. She turned around herself and walked in the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Hampton's, on the beach the group that consisted of, Silver, Amy, Sarah, Shadow, Sonic and Claire, played badminton. Well Sonic and Amy were a team and Shadow and Sarah were a team as well, Silver and Claire sat on the beach chairs and drank the beer.

"Serve is up," Sonic called.

Silver opened the cooler and grabbed the beer, "All right."

Sonic hit it and Shadow got it, "Whoo!" Sarah called.

Amy looked up but the birdie was already in the sand. Sonic looked at her, "Five-zip, we're killing you Amy," Shadow said.

"Isn't that the truth?"

Amy looked at Silver who said it. Amy had on the white shirt and blue pants that went to her knees with sunglasses. Silver looked at her with his sunglasses on and wearing a striped shirt, he shrugged while holding his alcohol.

"It is, right?" Silver asked.

"Ames, I'm really competitive, so I need you to focus," Sonic told her.

He wore a white buttoned shirt with sunglasses and tan shorts, "You got to pop it, Ames, pop it."

He showed her the motion dramatically, "It's a backhand."

"Serve's up. Here we go," Shadow said as he served it while Sarah cheered him on, with the cup of alcohol in her hand.

Sonic hit it and Sarah swung, missing it, "Aah! Oops," she said while she wore a summer dress that went to her knees and was white with brown dots and showed her swimming suit.

Her blue headband stuck out in the wavy hair while Sonic yelled, "Yeah!"

"Who doesn't love badminton?" Silver reached in the cooler again.

"Have you ever even played a sport in your life?" Sarah asked him while he grabbed another drink, finishing the last one in record timing.

"I think she's calling you gay, son," Sonic laughed.

"I heard it," Silver told him.

"Hey, Romeo," Silver looked to Sarah, "Why don't you get up off your ass and come help out your Juliet?" she pointed to Amy.

"What?" Silver looked at Amy.

"Sarah," Amy warned.

"You're secret lover, wink, wink," Sarah laughed.

"Sarah," Amy said louder while she avoided Shadow's look at her.

"Amy shared you secret, oops," Sarah served to their side.

"Oh, oh wow. We're sharing secrets now," Silver got up off the chair, "See, I didn't know we were at the part of the day, but I am in," he walked over to Amy.

"Silver," Amy told him but he walked past her and grabbed the racket from Sonic.

"This sounds like fun," Silver said.

"The novelist wants to play," Sonic laughed.

"Give me that," Silver took the racket and let Sonic sit down, "Let's do this."

Silver walked up to the net, "I got a great idea. How about it's us versus you guys but we'll do a secret for each point," he pointed to him and Amy and then to Shadow and Sarah, but he was mainly talking to Sarah.

"Love that," Sarah said as Amy looked at Silver.

"Silver, stop," Amy whispered to him.

"Gotta do this, here we go," he lightly touched her shoulder and backed up to where Sonic was once standing.

"Silver, don't," Amy walked forward to him.

"I love this so much, I'll serve first," he said.

"Alright? Hit me, Shadow," he looked at Shadow, "Hit me."

Shadow passed the birdie to Silver and Silver backed up, ready to serve, "I'm so happy to be here."

"Ready?" he hit the birdie as hard as he could.

Sarah hit it back and soon they were each trying to hit it. Claire moved he head back and forth as rackets were thwacking. Soon, it was just Silver and Shadow playing, "Yes! Do it again!" Sarah cheered for her fiancé.

Silver missed it as Shadow hit it with more power, making the birdie swore across to Silver's side and hit the sand, "Whoo! Yeah! Yippee! We got a point and I got a secret," Sarah cheered, "Amy and Silver are having sex," she said.

Amy sighed and let Silver look at her, "What?"

"I was there the other night and someone showed up for a little booty call," Sarah laughed.

"I knew it, I called it, I knew it," Sonic yelled.

"What?" the group looked at Claire, "You told me you were gay!"

Sonic pointed to Silver as a pissed off Claire behind him smashed her bottle on the cooler, "That makes more sense," Sonic said instead.

"I think that things are getting a tad competitive," Amy said, "Why don't we take it down a notch?"

Sarah shook her racket at Amy, "No, no, honey, serve."

Shadow switched sides with Sarah, "I think Amy's right. Why don't we-"

"No, no," Silver took off his striped shirt and wore a short sleeved white one, "Let's do this," he threw the shirt on the sand.

"Serve it," Sarah called.

"Just…." Shadow was left standing there.

"You know what?" Silver looked at Shadow while Claire walked back to the house, "Let's keep telling secrets."

"Come on honey," Sarah told Shadow.

"Serve it," Silver called at the ebony hedgehog while Sarah agreed.

Shadow looked at Amy for a second and then served it as hard as he could. Silver moved Amy, basically pushing her to get the birdie, "Yep, easy," he said.

Shadow got in front of Sarah and hit the birdie. It was officially just a game between the two guys.

"Watch out," Silver moved Amy as gently as possible.

"Excuse me," Shadow moved in front of Sarah, making her spill her drink and yell out.

"Amy!" Silver got in front of the pink hedgehog again.

"Jesus!" Amy yelled.

Sonic was like Claire, watching the birdie be hit back and forth by the guys. The guys would hit it, stumble into the sand and get up as fast as they could to hit it again.

"Really?" Sarah asked as she stood there with her drink in her left hand and her racket in her right.

"I got it," Shadow called and hit it again.

Silver leaped in front of Amy and hit it. The two guys swung back and forth until Silver hit it and Shadow missed it, hitting the sand instead.

"Silver, stop," Amy said.

"No. Let's hear a secret," Sarah said.

"Yeah, Ames why don't you do this one," Silver said.

"No, come on guys," Shadow said, "I think we're done here."

Come on, Shadow," Silver said.

"Silver, stop it," Amy yelled.

"What is going on here?" a confused Sarah stood there.

"If she's not gonna tell you, I will," Silver said, "Okay, here we go."

Amy did the only thing she could. She swung her racket like a golf club, hitting Silver in the nose. Silver hit the ground while Sonic busted out laughing. Sarah just gaped and Shadow looked at Sonic. Amy held her hand to her mouth and stared at the silver hedgehog on the ground in front of her.

~~.~~

Silver grabbed the small blue towel, washing it out in the ocean and putting it to his nose, "Shit," he swore silently.

Amy ran up to him while the others were in the house, "What the hell was that?" she yelled.

"Me? You broke my nose," Silver yelled at her.

"I'm sure I didn't break your nose," Amy stepped towards him.

"God," Silver looked to the ocean, "And what is this about us having sex?"

He shook his head and walked past her, "Jesus, Amy, just leave me out of your goddamn soap opera."

Amy turned and yelled at him, "No one asked you to get involved!"

"Really?" he turned around, "So why have I been listening to this bullshit all summer?"

She was about to say something but he cut her off, "Amy do something because this is just pathetic. But you know what? At the end of the day, you two deserve each other. Because he's never gonna do anything. And you're never going to ask him to, and let's be honest. You and I both know that even if you do, she will never let you have him."

He turned around and walked towards the beach house. Amy took a step after him, "You're an asshole!"

He turned around, "Maybe so, but I'm the only asshole who gives a shit about you," he turned back around and headed towards the beach house, leaving her there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the music played at the familiar club, Amy watched from the bar as Sarah talked to Shadow, "I wanna know what you're not telling me," she heard Sarah say.

"There's nothing to tell. If you wanna know something-"

"I'm sorry, that's weird and bizarre. And I'm asking you," Sarah cut him off.

Amy watched as Claire came to stand beside her, "He's not really gay is he?"

Amy looked to the female, "No," Amy shook her head, "Claire, we're not having an affair either. It was just a…it was…." Amy kept shaking her head a bit, trying to find the truth among words.

Claire nodded a little, "He's never gonna….love me, is he?"

It took a moment until Amy told her, "I don't think so."

"Least I tried, right?" Claire was almost crying.

Just as Amy was about to say something, Claire grabbed her drink and walked off, not hearing Amy say, "Yeah."

Amy watched for a moment until she felt a different presence, behind her. She knew who it was, "You told Silver?"

"No," Amy looked at him and then to Sarah dancing with Sonic and then back to Shadow, "He guessed."

"Sarah's upset. She keeps asking me what happened on the beach today," Shadow said.

Amy looked at him as she stood up, "You know what?" she shook her head a bit, "Work it out with her, Shadow," grabbing her bag, she turned and left.

"Amy," Shadow said and followed her, "Amy," he said again and she was already out the door, and into the rain.

"Amy, what am I supposed to do?" he asked at the door.

Amy turned around sharply, "Forget what you're supposed to, Shadow. Do what you wanna do. Live your own life, the way you want to live it. You wanna teach? Teach. You don't wanna be the man who lives in the big house you hate? Then don't be him. Or do," Amy looked up at him, "Just….decide," she turned and walked down the road.

Amy walked until she slowed to a stop, thinking of the time six years ago in that bar. That time when Sarah came to their dinner and talked to Shadow all night long. That time when Amy came back around the corner and saw them; laughing and talking. That time, when she walked out of that bar and was stopped by Shadow.

_Flashback_

_Amy came out of the bathroom and saw Sarah and Shadow laughing and talking at the booth._

"_That was awesome," Sarah said._

"_What?" Shadow asked her._

"_Nothing, you got a great laugh," Sarah smiled at him._

_They talked about him becoming a lawyer and Amy got out of her statue of ice and walked over to them. Amy grabbed her coat and bag, "I'm sorry, I'm gonna take off."_

"_Where are you going?" Sarah asked, "Come on, sit down."_

"_I am beat, this week has done me in," Amy lied._

_Shadow stood up, "I'll take you home."_

"_No, you don't have to."_

"_No, it's fine, I'd like to," Shadow told her._

"_Stop it," Amy told him, "You two stay. I'm exhausted."_

_Putting on her coat, Amy looked at her friend, "Sarah, I will call you in the morning."_

"_Okay," Sarah said._

"_Shadow," Amy looked up at the ebony hedgehog, "You were incredible this week. I owe you one."_

_Amy walked out and as she passed a tree, she sniffed. _

"_Amy."_

_She knew the voice immediately and so she wiped her nose quickly and turned around, "Hey, what's up?" she asked._

_Shadow stood there, "I just….I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"_Okay with what?" Amy asked, putting a fake smile on._

"_Okay with this," Shadow pointed to the bar, meaning Sarah and him._

"_Totally," Amy smiled, "Sarah's fantastic."_

_Shadow dropped his hand and looked at her, "Hey, you never know where it might lead to, right?" Amy told him._

"_Yeah, okay," Shadow said._

"_Well, goodnight," Amy told him._

"_Goodnight," Shadow nodded._

_Amy turned around and walked forward, knowing Shadow was probably watching her._

_Flashback Ends_

As the thunder boomed, Amy was taken out of her memory and she turned back, racing towards the club yelling Shadow's name.

"Shadow!"

Shadow turned and saw her, running up in her short emerald green dress with her high heels in one hand and her small bag in the other, "Shadow!"

He came out a bit further, "Shadow!" he kept hearing.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked her as she stopped in front of him.

"I shouldn't have left," Amy said.

"No, it's okay," Shadow told her, "I understand."

"No, six years ago. That night. I shouldn't have left," Amy said, "It wasn't okay what happened. None of it was okay."

"Amy-"

"No, no, no, let me say it," Amy paused, "Cancel the wedding. Tell her you can't marry her. I love you, I've always loved you," Amy smiled, "And I should've told you a long time ago but I'm telling you now, before it's too late, before it's really too late," she cried.

Shadow smiled softly as she continued, "You're not the only who hasn't been living their life. I haven't either, but I wanna live it now. And I wanna live it with you."

His smile disappeared, "I can't, Amy. I'm so sorry. I can't," he shook his head.

She turned back around and walked down the road, her quilla soaking wet and her lower body freezing to the temperature of ice as she walked in the rain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the views and reviews and the alerts and favorites! Most of all thank you for just reading this story!**

**-I do NOT own this movie ( well I do in the DVD but I didn't make it) it belongs to the rightful owners.**

**-The book belongs to Emily Griffin.**

**-I do not own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**-This story IS gonna be like the movie Something Borrowed, if you haven't seen it, then you can still read and I'll try to make this story as close to it as possible. If you have seen it, then great! It's a good movie.**

**The cast is on the first six chapters.**

**Sorry for mistakes, I was rushing this! Thank you and enjoy! **

**Chapter Seven:**

_You only know_

_What I want you to_

Amy got out of the taxi on the sunny morning. Holding her bag and paying him beforehand, she stepped out of the way and let him drive away, showing the steps of her apartment building.

_I know everything_

_You don't want me to_

She stayed up on top of her apartment building where Shadow and she had spent the fourth of July. In her black sweatpants and grey shirt, she leaned back on the blanket, looking in the spot where Shadow would've been.

_The less I give_

_The more I get back_

Sitting in her office, she stopped with her pen in her hand. Looking at the edge of the desk to the wilting red roses Shadow had given her. The bow was still wrapped around the glass vase they were in.

_Your hands can't heal_

_Your hands can't bruise_

Amy stood in her kitchen with the trays. She opened the oven and froze. Pulling the invitation out she looked at it before sitting down on the floor with her apron on over her clothes.

_I don't have a choice_

_But I still chose you_

"_Hey, it's Silver. Leave a message. Cheers."_

_Oh I don't love you,_

_But I always will_

_Oh I don't love, _

_But I always will_

_I don't love,_

_But I always will_

Amy came down the escalator with people around her. A bag on her shoulder and with a black suit on with a white buttoned shirt. She looked into the crowd of people waiting, holding whiteboards with peoples' names on them. Silver was one of them.

He smiled and held his out, '_Amy.'_

Amy smiled softly at him and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

He flipped the board, '_Me, too!'_

She walked up to him as he spoke, "Wow, thank God you said sorry first because that would've been embarrassing."

She laughed and hugged him, "Hi."

"Hi."

They pulled away and she instantly held up a Shack Shake bag and placed it in Silver's hand. He pulled his head a bit, "Wow. Are you trying to make me cry?"

Amy just chuckled before the two started walking out of the airport.

"Hey, so totally not a big deal, but why are you here?" Silver asked.

He walked with the whiteboard and the bag on top of it, so he only had to carry it with one hand.

"I…uh…just needed to get away," Amy replied.

"This close to the wedding? Sarah must be freaking out."

~~~~~.~~~~~

"You're where?" Sarah spun around in the chair.

The man doing her hair left when Sarah waved him away., "It is one week before my wedding and you're in London?"

"I know," came her reply.

Amy sat on the bench with Silver writing on a napkin, "Um, I…" she leaned into see it.

Silver pointed in between,_ 'Your fiancé is a douche,' _and, _'I just need some time.'_

"I just need some time," Amy told her.

Silver gave her a serious face and went to writing again.

~~~~.~~~~

Sarah had gotten up from her seat while Claire walked up to her, both in the brown robes that said 'Gibson' on the side and then a picture of a tree in yellow.

"You're my maid of honor," Sarah glanced at Claire, "And you needed time."

"Is it Amy?" Claire asked.

~~~~.~~~~

"Are kidding me?" Amy listened to her friend.

"I um…." Amy put her hand to her head.

Silver held up the napkin and Amy looked at it, '_I'm madly in love with Silver!' _

While Amy gave him the serious face this time, Sarah went off, "Amy, the band you picked sucks. The caterer is a nightmare. You need to get back here right now."

~~~~.~~~~

Sarah was on the urge of another outburst, "Right now!"

"Sarah-"

"Right NOW!"

~~~~.~~~~

Amy paused, frozen. She came unglued and spoke in a calm tone, "No."

She clicked 'end' and put the phone down, biting her lip.

"Wow," she heard but wouldn't look at Silver.

~~~~.~~~~

Sarah held the phone, "What the fuck?"

Claire was smiling, "Do you need me to be your maid of honor?"

Sarah glanced at her before turning around, "Oh my God," she walked away.

Claire followed her, "I can do it!"

* * *

Amy ran her hands over the paper in the scrapbook. Looking at the pictures from high school to graduation with Sarah and her.

"I have dreamed about Sarah getting married almost my entire life."

Amy sat on the bed of the motel while Silver moved the white sheets onto the old-fashioned sofa, "But I don't know how to stand next to her them while they promise those things. While she says my words."

"I still say you should've told Shadow she was cheating on him."

"No. Besides I didn't want him to pick me by default," she looked at the floor before looking at him, "I wanna be someone's first choice."

"Yeah," Silver looked to the wall, "You are."

"No, I know what you're saying," she put down the scrapbook, "I'm not his first choice."

"Maybe you're someone's first choice," Silver instantaneously gazed at her.

As the silence hung around the room, Silver slowly sat down. Clasping his hands and almost shrugging he started grin at her, "What? You never wondered about me?"

Amy tilted her head, her eyes on him, her attention focusing on him, "I don't know how to say this," Silver continued with his head down and his hands still together, "Amy, I like you," he looked up at her "I've always liked you. And when a guy came into the image, I liked you even more," he paused and swallowed, "You are…home for me."

Amy slowly smiled at him but Silver laughed, "Wow. That sounded crazy. That's probably what all this is; crazy. It's not-It's not love," he shook his head from side to side softly, "Though it kinda feels like it."

He glanced up at Amy, "Don't worry. My love isn't the overwhelming kind," he paused, "I don't know, maybe it's just that I missed. But I think you fell in love with someone else."

He nodded, "And I think," he slowly pointed at her, "You still are."

Amy slowly nodded and when he looked down again, she got up. Sitting by him on the small old-fashioned sofa, she wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and put her head on his left shoulder. He chuckled a little but smacked his lips, "Damn it…I knew I should've gone for Claire."

She giggled and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Amy lay in bed with her grey sweatpants and her purple shirt. She looked to the door as Silver walked in, "Good, you're up."

She sat straight, "Hey Silver. I'm going back," she told him as he poured the coffee into mug.

"Yeah, well, I think you and I both knew you weren't gonna miss that wedding."

She almost jumped out of bed, "No, I'm not going back for her. This isn't who I am," she admitted, "I can't just do whatever I want and not care if I hurt anyone."

She walked to the small table where he was at, "Besides, Sarah didn't do anything wrong. I did."

"Oh God Ames, I'm fed up with this "Daddy hits me because he loves me" stuff."

She quickly sat down with him, "No! This isn't being me pathetic."

Amy paused and watched as he worked on his coffee, "I have always thought it was Sarah who took things from me. When it really was me just giving up everything to her."

"And Sarah may be…." She glanced up at Silver who waited, "Whatever Sarah is, I don't know what she is. But I do know she is my best friend. So I am going to that wedding because I want to be there for her."

Amy bit her lip as she waited for him to say something. He just passed his coffee mug over to her.

"Then you win."

* * *

Amy took her suitcase out of the turn of the taxi. She really had gotten use to those things and these moments. She walked across the street. The Fed-Ex truck moved out of the way and Shadow looked up from his seat on the cement stairs. His hands clasped together ad his head bent down, Amy was reminded of Silver.

He slowly got up, in his grey business suit with the light shirt and dark tie. Amy kept walking and choked, "How did you….uh…."

"I called your office. I wanted to be here when you got home."

"You have to go," she pulled her suitcase and walked around him, "I can't do this anymore. She deserves better," she walked up the stairs, "So do you. So do I."

Shadow waited until she got to the door, which wasn't very far. She was about to grab her keys when he spoke, "I called off the wedding."

She froze but turned around, "Told her I couldn't marry her."

"When?"

"This morning, a few hours ago actually."

~~~~.~~~~

Shadow set his jacket on the bench right by her door and coat hangers as Amy closed the door, "What did she say?" Amy said as she followed him into the small living room, "What did she do?"

"She's upset. She threw a couple of things at me."

"Did you tell her?"

"She asked if there was someone else," Shadow stepped forward, "I said no."

Amy's ears bent back and Shadow took a moment, "Because I'm not so sure if there still is."

"I don't know what to say," Amy stepped towards him.

"I don't expect anything. I don't deserve to expect anything," Shadow told her quickly, "I was anxious of hurting people. And I just want to tell you, thank you…for finally asking for what I wanted…and for helping me do the same," he stood in front of her now.

"I want to apologize," he said, "for being such a moron outside that bar six years ago," he stepped even closer, "And outside the Jetty last week. Where I made the worst decision of my life," he watched her smile, "Basically you and I shouldn't have conversations outside bars anymore."

She laughed for a moment and stopped when he put his hands on her cheeks, holding her head up. He leaned in and roughly kissed. She smiled into it and kissed back as they held each other.

"AMY! Open up!"

They pulled away from the sound of Sarah's voice.

"Sarah," Amy called.

"Yes. Open the door."

"How did you get in the building?" Amy walked slowly to the door.

"There a pizza guy and he let me in. Who cares? Open the door. I need to talk to you!"

"Yeah, hold on, I'm just changing," Amy looked around the room but Shadow had vanished.

"Ugh! I've seen your ass, open the door!"

Amy quickly opened up the door and saw Sarah in a tan outfit, leaning on the door, "I called off the wedding."

Amy was about to say something but Sarah came in, "You did?" Amy inquired as her eyes followed her friend.

"Well," Sarah sat down on the couch, "Shadow said it first but I was thinking about it."

"Wow. I need some air to process that. Wanna go for a walk?" Amy held the door open.

"No, I need to sit down," Sarah quickly told her.

Amy still stood there as the lime green hedgehog continued, "Before I tell you what I came to tell you."

"Okay," Amy shut the door.

"I just want to say that I'm not the only one of us that is being dishonest."

Amy froze, "Wh-What have I been dishonest about?"

"Please, give me a little credit."

Amy was silent, waiting for her to say something, "Claire told me you were lying about Silver. I know for an absolute fact that you didn't sleep with Sonic. So what? You're making up stories to make me jealous now?" Sarah leaned forward on the couch, "You know I'm more sexual than you. I always have been."

"I wasn't e-And there was never a-"

Amy stopped, "…Wait," she pointed at her companion, "How did you know I never slept with Sonic?"

"Well, um….you said he was circumcised," Sarah told her.

Amy let her pause as she stood there for the answer, "And he isn't," Sarah shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Amy held her laugh and put her hands up in a surrendering way, "Sonic is the guy you slept with?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" Sarah admitted, "Can you get me some water?" she added.

"Wait, when?"

Sarah got up, "When did you sleep with him?"

She stopped for a moment, standing beside Amy, "Fourth of July."

Sarah walked to the kitchen and towards the fridge, "Well, we were both lonely and we were both drunk."

A floorboard creaked and Amy quickly looked around as Sarah was busy, "And we both felt awful afterwards. We promised not to do it again," she took a sip and leaned on the fridge, "We broke that promise. Because we did it again," she took another swig of water.

Amy almost choked on her spit, "You slept with him more than once?"

Sarah made a motion for her to wait while she grinned and sat down on the couch, "Sonic and I have a- Sit," she told her and Amy took the seat across from her on the same couch, "Sonic and I have an extremely powerful connection. It's like….genetic."

"Genetic."

"Chemical?" Sarah threw out words.

Sarah watched Amy make a confused face, "Whatever. I'm not a word person. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I'm gonna need you more than ever now."

Amy leaned in as if to say, '_Why?'_

Sarah basically rolled her eyes, "I took a test."

"You're pregnant?"

"I am," Sarah whispered, "It's crazy. I mean and good. Sonic has been amazing. He is not what you think- Yes he is a caveman, a total caveman. But one time he built this little splint for this little chipmunk with a broken leg. Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever heard?" she squealed.

"Yeah," Amy breathed out.

"I gotta go," Sarah said, "He's waiting downstairs. But I love you so much," she got up and walked to the door but turned around, "It's crazy, how things work out. Huh?"

"Yeah," Amy smiled, nodding a little.

Sarah grinned and opened the door, "Bye."

The door closed and Amy was left in shock…for a moment. The knocking came gently this time and Amy got up, walking to the white door. She opened it and smiled, "Hey," Sarah was leaning on the door with her lips pursed.

"Is that Shadow's jacket?" Sarah pointed to the jacket on the bench, "What is it doing here?"

Amy looked at it and a red light of panic flashed through her mind, "Uh…yeah, he left it at the restaurant, I must've picked it up."

"No," Sarah said, "He was wearing it this morning. So…what is it doing here?"

Amy didn't answer her and Sarah tilted her head, "What is it doing here?"

"Sarah…."

"Where is he?"

"Sarah…."

The lime green hedgehog came closer, "Where is he?"

When Amy didn't answer her, Sarah slammed on the door, "Where is he!?" and rushed past her, "Shadow!?"

"Sarah please, let's…." Amy followed her as Sarah checked the bedroom, "Shadow!" the pregnant female yelled.

"Shadow!?" she yelled louder, stopping when she saw the bathroom curtain closed.

"Sarah, no!" Amy put her hand over her mouth and stomach as Sarah ripped the curtain back.

The hedgehog slammed her fist into thin air and rushed back, "Shadow!?"

She stopped as behind Amy in the kitchen, Shadow came up, "You liar!" Sarah cried as she ran up to him, "I thought you told me there was no one else!"

"Sarah, you're pregnant!" Shadow yelled, "Are you pretending you're the wrong party here?"

"With Amy!?" Sarah wailed, "How could you do this to me!?"

"No, I never wanted to hurt you," Amy cried, "Sarah, I never wanted to hurt you!" she repeated.

"Amy! How could you do this to me!?"

"Sarah, I never wanted to hurt you," Amy whispered.

"I hate you," Sarah pointed at Amy, "I hate you," she let her tears fall; "I hate you. I hate you."

"I hate you," she cried, backing up towards the door, "I never wanna speak to you again! Ever!"

She went out the door, closing it and leaving the two standing there in the living room.

~~~~.~~~~

Sonic ate the pizza from the man that came as he watched a younger boy turn on his skateboard, "Dude you suck! I'm telling Mom!"

Sarah stormed out with her hand on her head. She ripped the plate away from Sonic and fanned herself as she walked down the sidewalk. Sonic fist-bumped the boy that sat down by him now; "Wish me luck dude."

Sonic got on his skateboard and rode it, going up behind Sarah who turned around and whacked him when he tried touching her.

* * *

2 Months Later

The green trees were over Amy's head as she walked in her white business dress, carrying Shadow's dry-cleaning shirt. She slowed down when she noticed Sarah in front of her, walking through the people in her long dress and brown jacket like Amy's white one.

"Hey."

Sarah just stopped in front of her for a second and nodded once. Amy bit the inside of her lip and looked at her up and down, "You look good," she admitted.

"I know. Clearly I'm gonna be one of those girls who only carries in my belly."

Amy didn't know what to say to that. But Sarah did for her, by pointing at the shirt and saying, "I bought him that shirt."

"Sarah…I'm really sorry."

"You're really sorry you slept with my fiancé?" Sarah inquired.

"No, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sarah squinted her eyes a little, "You always were jealous of me. Ever since I got into Notre Dame."

Amy nodded with a grin, "You're right," and for once, Sarah looked speechless, "Sarah, I miss you," Amy blurted, "Every day."

Sarah didn't say anything, she just walked past her. Amy turned to watch her but Sarah spun around, "You know I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life….so, whatever."

Amy grinned, "I'm glad."

Sarah turned away again and Amy headed the path she started walk in, leaving Sarah behind.

"Amy."

The pink hedgehog spun around quickly, "Yes?"

"I am….happy," Sarah held her stomach, looking at it.

"Good," Amy smiled.

And for the last time, they went their separate ways. Amy watched as Sarah kept looking back before she finally quit and walked into the crowd. Amy picked up her cell phone while it rung, "Hey, where are you?"

~~~~.~~~~

Walking around the last corner, she saw Shadow sitting on the bench by the tree. He got up and they shared a kiss before walking, his shirt in the bag still over her shoulder.

"I'll take this," Shadow took it.

As they talked, they're hands grazed each other until they were found clasped together. Walking down the streets of New York.

* * *

**This is technically after the credits but I noticed it and couldn't help but put it in here:**

Silver was still London, talking to a group of ladies while holding his coffee, "What'd I miss? What did I miss?" he kept repeating.

A female, human and older with salt and pepper hair said something and he nodded, "Okay. Okay."

"Silver."

Silver's head shot up.

_Dear God no….that can't be her. Please don't let it be her._

"Silver!"

His smiled had vanished and he took a step back, showing Sarah in the crowd, waving at him, "Silver!"

She had a bigger stomach for some reason that Silver didn't know, but that was the least of his worries. She wore a white dress and jacket like Amy's (**I barely noticed that now…)** and held suitcases.

He turned back around as she walked towards him. He set his coffee down and made a run for it. He left his coffee on the table with the girls that watched him and the pregnant hedgehog that followed.

"Silver?"

"Silver!" Sarah jogged with her heavy stomach and two suitcases.

"Silver!" her scarves were wrapped her around neck and her hair flew back as she tried catching up.

To Be Continued…..

* * *

**Jk, that's it that I know of, it just said 'To Be Continued' in the credits! Though there might be a sequel in the series of books. I do not know for sure and I probably won't write it since this story wasn't such a hit... **

**I am so sorry for my late updates to my stories but having that many stories (I brought it on myself, you can zip it) but hey! I finished one! Yay! Probably the second chapter story I've finished, or novel…in a way. It's kinda sad when you think about it but I don't honestly care.**

**So for now, I'm working on finishing ****That City Girl.****That will be the only story with updates (If I tell you otherwise) until I finish it!**

**Thank you and watch for That City Girl! I have What A Camping Trip ready for the next chapter so you might find that one out too, plus Run, since I was working on it all last night. So thank you very much!**

**P.S. I know, the ending where everything goes fine and dandy sucks...or at least I thought it did. It was rushed in the movie but I haven't read the novel. So oh well. :/**


End file.
